Let's Not Die!
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: 12 lucky teens have the privilage of being sent to a deserted island in the middile of some ocean, all competing for a million dollars. There will be friendships, romances, breakdowns, alliances, competiton, and all that other game show crap. Tune in for episodes of 'Let's Not Die' with your crazy host, Sammy!
1. Meet The Guys!

This just popped in my head. So I was like, 'What the hell,' and typed this up, deciding to use a new format also.

Disclaimer: I do not usually write disclaimers, because it's quite obvious that I do not own Teen Titans. But I shall do it this once. Therefore I, TheDarkQueenOfRandomness, do not own Teen Titans, Survivor, or anything that anyone may use against me in a court of law. Got it?

Good.

* * *

**Welcome to Let's Not Die! I'm your host, Sammy.**

**We're on this random island that far from civilization... Well I'm not but the contestants are.**

**The game is to basically try not to die and vote each other off. The last one standing wins a million bucks!**

**Oh, but they'll just starve a little and ya know, almost die, before we send them on the shame plane.**

**Let's meet the 12 contestants!**

**Robin**

{Camera centers on dude mask and serious expression}

[Waves his gloved hand]

"Hi, I'm Robin..."

[Looks around]

"Are you working with Slade?"

[Jumps out his booster seat]

"No seriously?! Did he invite us on the island so he can kill us?!

[Kicks the camera]

{Sorry for technical difficulties}

**Umm... Robin is a little... No comment.**

**Let's pray that Speedy is a little more sane.**

{Shifts to face of masked dude}

[Combs hair and uses camera lens as a mirror]

[Camera girl clears throat]

"Give me a second babe."

[Camera girl mutters] "You people don't pay me enough"

**Speedy, why do you think you qualify for this show?**

[Looks at Sammy like she's crazy]

"I'm freaking hot. Of course I belong on TV."

**Don't you know that you're going to have to live off the resources of the island?**

[Leans it to camera]

"Not only am I hot, I'm manly. I shoot arrows... like a real man."

[Combs hair again]

**Do you know I'll have to take away your comb?**

[Screams]

"Why?! How the f*** am I supposed to stay sexy?! HUH? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CARVE SOME F***ING WOOD INTO A F***ING COMB?!"

{Sorry for technical difficulties}

**What an ego... Let's move on to Beast Boy!**

{Shifts to scrawny green guy}

[Chuckles nervously]

"My name is Beast Boy, I am originally from a little village in southwest Africa, so I know hard work... Um, I can shift into animals, so I may have an advantage."

**Oh... Okay. Do you think you can win this?**

[Looks uncomfortable]

"Maybe."

**So you have low self-esteem?**

[Looks bewildered]

"Dude, I didn't say that! I'm a little shy... but no."

{Screen goes back to Sammy}

**Okay! Let's met Cyborg!**

{Shifts to metal man}

[Nods] 'Sup Sammy."

**Tell me a little about yourself.**

[Rubs chin]

"Well I'm mostly made of medal, I'm from Jump City... I'm advanced in mechanics and engineering. I like cars."

**What makes you think you'll win?**

[Looks at Sammy like she's speaking gibberish]

"Didn't I just say I'm advanced in mechanics and engineering? I can build a car using twigs and water."  
**Good skills... Would you make any alliances? **

[Looks confused]

"Well, I've never met the others... any girls?

**Yeah. Six... Do you think you may start a relationship?**

[Waves the question off]

"I have a girlfriend. She's really sweet, caring, intelligent, industrial, beau-

{Screen goes back to Sammy}

**Well, is someone in love... I hate it.**

**Let's meet Hot Spot.**

{Shifts to slouching, fiery guy}

[Looks bored]

"Salam aleikum."

**Hello to you too. Now tell me a bit about yourself. Why are you here?**

[Sighs heavily]

"My therapist suggested I do this. Says it's a good 'stress reliever'."

**Okaaaay? Um, what's your power?**

[Motions to himself]

"As you can see, I'm currently made of fire. What do ya think?"

**Cool down.. hee hee.**

[Frowns]

"I hate those jokes."

**Sorry. What makes you think you'll win?**

[Sits up]

"I can do this:"

[Shoots flame at camera guys foot]

[Camera guy screams] "What the F-"

{Sorry for technical difficulties}

**Um... Let's meet Kid Flash.**

{Switches to guy with goofy mask}

"Hi! My name is Kid Flash and I'm from Keystone City. I thought it would super cool to meet new people. But I'm serious in winning. Did you know I can run fast?"

**Now listen here: There are sensors around the island. The producers will know if you ran off and you will be disqualified.**

[Pouts]

"What if I'm hungry?"

**Hunt! That's the point of 'Let's Not Die'.**

[Looks annoyed]

"Fine."

**So... How do you think you'll win?**

[Perks up]

"Any hot chicks?"

**Well, all the chicks are hot but I'm not sure what your tastes are... Hold up! I asked you a question!**

[Rolls blue eyes]

"Alliances. By gaining the trust of others, that can lead to my win."

**Smart boy.. Last question: Do you have any issues I should be notified about?**

[Thinks for a while]

"I'm impatient."

**That's great! Oh.. I'm sorry. Bye Kid Flash**

{Screen goes back to Sammy}

**So there's your guys!**

**Is the winner among them?**

**Maybe Obsessed Robin, Pretty Boy Speedy, Under-confident Beast Boy, Lovestruck Cyborg, Psychotic Hot Spot, or Hungered Kid Flash?**

**Or it could be the girls...**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Meet The Girls!

Thank ya readers!

Especially the ones who reviewed!

**Tterit**: Well, may your waiting be over!

**Nkcandygirl**: Your waiting may be minimal.

**Different Is Better**: Why thank you. The message is quite clear.

**StormiXbaby**: Correct! Well, I was debating with myself whether or not to put Terra in... She'll be my slapstick.

_Attention readers_: There will be drama! Like a regular survival show!

* * *

{Centers on Sammy with bruise on left cheek and broken nails}

**Welcome back! Last time you meet the guys, now let's meet the girls! **

**First up is Starfire!**

[Crosses legs]

"Greetings."

**Hi doll. Tell me something about yourself.**

[Smiles sweetly]

"I am a princess from Tamaran and I am strong."

**So.. you're an alpha-bitch?**

[Looks confused]

"What does that mean?"

**So, you're a stupid alpha-bitch?**

[Shakes head]

"I am not stupid. I have learned with the best."

**Okay genius, why do you believe you can win?**

[Bats eyelashes]

"Why would I not? I can wrestle the Earth bull and win in 10 seconds.

**Yeah... You're pretty. Do ya believe you may find a guy during your stay here?**

[Runs hand through red curls]

"I am not sure. Love is not my goal. I heard a million dollars can do a lot here on Earth."

**I know that's right. Thank you for your time, Starfire.**

[Nods]

"It was my pleasure, Sammy. Talking to huma-

{Screen shifts back to Sammy}

**She has quite a mouth on her, am I right? **

**Gosh, I have other interviews to show you all.**

**Here is Jinx.**

{Centers on girl with pink horns}

[Looking at nails]

**Ahem, hello Jinx.**

[Looks at camera and frowns]

"Ya know Sammy, you could have informed me in advance that the camera were about to roll."

**Stop complaining and answer my questions. Tell me something.**

[Maintains frown.]

"Well, I can hex people if I want to. I'm a criminal. I decided to gain money the right way: By being a contestant on a retarded show."

[Leans into camera with fierce look]

"And I WILL win. Got it?"

**Whatever you say... Where are you from?**

[Looks bored again]

"The rough side of Jump. Been in jail more times than I can count."

**Troubled youth. I love it! Oh... I'm sorry. I should go now...**

{Camera centers on Sammy who's pointing to bruise on left cheek}

**She hexed me into biting my cheek hard. Let's meet Bumblebee and pray she has many issues... Oops, I mean no issues.**

{Camera centers on teen with huge afro puffs}

[Smirks]

"Girl, what's up with your face?"

**I met a certain contestant... Competition is fierce. How do you expect to win?**

[Rolls her eyes]

"I can shrink, I'm stronger than regular humans, and I got my stingers. I kick ass!"

[Leans in]

"And I am no bottom bitch. Anyone who thinks I am... Well, God help them."

**Where are you from?**

[Grins] "Star City, Chicago!"

**There's a male contestant from there also.**

[Whispers] "Is he hot?"

**Very. But he has quite an ego.**

[Rolls eyes] "Ego my butt. I don't take that crap. I'm Bee! People fear me at first glance."

**Is that right? Okay, so you're a leader?**

[Scoffs] "I'm more than a leader. I'm a queen bitch. Call me a f***ing dictator... But these stupid ones won't get the bitchy side of me unless they cross my path. I want that million f***ing dollars so I get out my crazy-ass dad's house!

**Yeah... I gotta go now.**

{Camera centers on Sammy, who's chuckling}  
**She's sassy. I like it. It equals a lot of bitch fights... Let's meet Raven!**

[Expressionless chick appears]

"Hello."

**Should I have security watch you for suicide attempts? You should tell me now.**

[Scowls] "What the f***? Just because I have a dark personality doesn't mean I'm suicidal."

[Looks at Sammy's ear piercings, black blouse, black skinnies, combat boots, and nails with the piercings in the thumbs]

"What about you? You're such a hypocrite."

**What? This is just my today outfit. I do like black but hey, I'm not suicidal.**

[Throws hand up] "The f***? I'm not f***ing suicidal." [Light explodes in back]

"I have dark powers that I acquired from my dad being a demon. I enjoy reading thrillers and dark poetry, yes. An-

**Ever read any Edgar Allen Poe? I love 'The Raven'.'_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore!"_' Okay, now time for questions. Why are you here?**

[Gives sarcastic look] "I don't know. Money has nothing to with it. Even though I'm broke and just moved to Earth and am only wandering the streets and living in a library.

**I get sarcasm. What makes you think you have a chance at winning?**

[Still looks sarcastic] "Oh, I can chew through wood with my teeth.. What do you think? Told you I have dark powers acquired from my demon of a father. I can fly, morph, and read minds if I want to."

**I swear, if you try to leave the island the producers will know. You will be disqualified. And if you teleport anything, the producers will know. You are to solely live off the land.**

[Shrugs] "Whatever."

**Bye little emo girl!**

[Hands glow black] "I'm not emo! Feel my wra-"

{Sorry for technical difficulties}

[Centers on Sammy, who's holding broken nails to camera]

**That girl can do what she wants. I'm still getting paid.**

**Let's go to Argent, who I hope won't kill me.**

{Focuses on punk teen with heavy make-up and doe-eyes}

[Waves] "Kia ora!"

**Um... Hi to you too? **

[Leans in with questioning face]

"Where exactly are we going?"

**A beautiful island in the middle of the Atlantic... Or was it the Indian? Some ocean.**

[Smiles] "Do I have to buy more jandles?"

**I'm not sure what that is, but you need nothing. Maybe a few pairs of underwear...**

"So I should bring pants?"

**I said no clothes. Underwear!**

[Looks confused] "Pants are underwear."

**Ugh, whatever! Why are you on this show?**

[Thinks]

"I just moved out my parents house and I need money but I'm not ready for gumboots. Most people won't hire a 16yr old anyway. I thought with my powers, I'd be able to have a chance at this.

[Smirks] "An island you say? Maybe I'll wear some togs under my clothes."

**You're really giving me a headache with your strange slang. I'm from New York, dammit! Now last question: How do you plan to win?**

[Scowls] "How rude..." [Expression lightens up] "Well, I was thinking of finding an excellent contestant and plan to split prize money with them if they work with me."

**Smart... I'm going now.**

{focuses on Sammy}

**Let's meet Terra! **

{Shifts to anorexic blond teen}

**Do you need a cookie?**

[Looks confused] "I ate a big meal earlier."

**Aw... You actually think a peanut is satisfying.**

[Frowns] "What? I had 3 pieces of chicken, 5 biscuits, and a large coke.

**So you vomited it up?**

[Scowls] "Please ask me the darn questions!"

**How do you expect to survive? I mean you look like you don't eat more than a crumb a day, so we don't have to worry about food.**

[Face reddens] "Well, I control rocks.. um, I''m friendly, so alliances mean nothing to me. I'm used to

living on natural resources 'cause I've been traveling on foot for some time now. I know how to shake the ground in a way that fish floats to the top of the water and I can pick it up. I can start a fire using rocks and weeds. I can clean water using the ground."

**You're very resourceful... And boring. Any issues I should know about?**

[Blushes] "My powers are raw... It's unstable."

**That's awesome!**

[Jaw drops]

**Oops... I mean, um, that's too bad. Bye!**

{Focuses on Sammy}

**There ya have it! The girls! And a winner could be among them.**

**Maybe, Alien Starfire, Juvenile Delinquent Jinx, Bitchy Bumblebee, Suicidal Raven, Strange Argent, or Anorexic Terra!**

**Stay tuned! Next time they meet and travel to the 'Island Without Name!'**


	3. Crazy Plane

**Nkcandygirl**: Here it is!

**Ihatekoledude**: Eh... they'll work their way into it.

**SaphireDragon15**: Sammy is indestructible in this story! She's has the same name as me, so...

**Tterit**: Why thank you... Sammy is a little mean.

**DragonWingle**t: I will indeed.

**StormiXbaby**: 'Island Without Name' sound more ridiculous... Trust me.. Island is not pretty. But the brochure is. (Look at cover)

**Different Is Better**: I know you do. Here is the next chap!

10/19/12: I edited the format a bit. All I did was get rid of some brackets.

* * *

{Appear Sammy, who's nails have been redone and bruise touched-up}

**Hey-O viewers! Today the contestants will be traveling to 'Island Without Name' on a private plane while I watch back at the studio with the producers. There have been camera's set up all over the island. It took some time due to the animals chasing them, but it's done! **

**Maybe something will be uh'brewin'!**

{Centers to last one entering the plane}

Star pats her hair down, keeping it from flying about in the mild wind.

"I can just fly there."

Walks in, heels on boots clacking.

Looks at seats. Only three spacious rows on each side and a lounge at the back that says 'restricted'

"Hello everyone." She waves.

All guys but Cyborg look her over, very interested.

Raven claps her hands. "Finally. We've been waiting for 30 minutes."

Hot Spot puts his foot on back of Beast Boy's seat, currently powered down.

He looks bored. "Speak for yourself. I've been here for an hour."

Beast Boy looks back. "Dude."

Hot Spot rolls eyes. "Shut up."

Green dude looks away and plays with fingers.

.His partner Kid Flash patted his shoulder.

"Don't let him get you down."

Hot Spot shrugs after overhearing.

Turns to partner Jinx. "He was already down. Not my fault he's a pussy cat."

Jinx laughs.

{Centers on Jinx, lazily sprawled out on seat}

[Wiggles hand] "So this is where I spill my thoughts? Okay, well I think Hot Spot is alley material."  
[Leans in]

"Anyone who takes no s*** is cool with me."

{Back to plane, after turbulence}

Argent stretches out her bag of potato chips to Robin, who's sitting next to her.

"Want a chippie?"

He shakes his head.

"It only slows me down to eat junk. Eat as much as you please."

Argent frowns.

{Centers on Argent on chair, frowning}

"Robin? I dislike him."

[Scowls] "I've been sitting with him for 40 minutes and so far he only responds snarlingly to anything I say. Do I look like a f***wit?"

{Returns to plane.}

Speedy looks at his neighbor Terra.

"So... You're a girl?"

She gasps, "Yeah you jerk!"

{Centers on Speedy in chair}

[Sighs] "Out of all the hot chicks on the plane, I have to sit with the flat-chested one."

[Leans in]

"Now that Starfire chick? She's one future playboy bunny."

{Back to plane.}

Cyborg taps Raven's shoulder.

She scowls. "What is it this time?"

"Do you know how the island looks?"

Thinks for a while. "No."

He smiles. "I wonder if it's beautiful? Maybe in a few years when I pop the question to my girlfriend we'll get married on it."

Pulse throbs in suicidal one's head.

"Stop. Love is just a figment of one's imagination. I know this, so I don't care."

[Metal man gasps]

{Shifts to Cyborg in the chair}  
"I can't believe she said that."

[Shakes head] "Man, a simple shut up would do.

{Shifts to Raven in the chair}

[Throws arms up]

"All that guy ever does is talk about love."

[Uses hands to stimulate chatter]

"Yap yap yap... My girlfriend this... yap yap yap... My girlfriend that."

[Blows hair out face]

"He needs to shut the hell up... Like that quiet green dork, who was told off by that bored guy with issues."

[Smirks] "I feel a lot of nervousness radiating off the little guy. He'll defiantly prove worthless."

{Back to the plane}

Girly alien chick looks at nails.

"I should go to one of those Earthly salons."

In house Queen Bee rolls eyes.

"You've been talking about yourself since you sat next to me. Shut up!"

Star gasps."You are rude."

Bee smirks. "And I know it." She mumbles this: "If you want to talk about something, talk about buying some mints."

{Centers on Bee}

[Applies lipstick before speaking.] "I don't like that Firestar bitch... Oh, Starfire. I don't give a crap what the bitch's name is! I just don't like her."  
{Centers on Star}

[Flips hair]

"I think Bumblebee is jealous if me."

{Centers on Bee}

[Leans into camera]

"And I'm not jealous of her."  
[Leans back and points to self]

"If anything: she should be jealous of me... I can manipulate her in the blink of an eye... The time isn't right yet."

{Back to plane}

Speedy stands up.

"All of you people are boring as a library. Okay, my name is Speedy and I'm single, ladies. If anyone sneaked a comb on please alert me."

Bumblebee raises hand.

Speedy points to her.

"Yes, hot chick number 2?"

Bee forgets what she was going to say.

"You better call me Bumblebee... Who's number one?"

All the guys point to Starfire.

Starfire blushes.

"The 'hot' is good, yes?"

Bumblebee frowns at her.

"Stop acting like you don't know what that means."

Starfire frowns back.

"Stop being so jealous"

Bee stand up.

"Who wants to switch seats with me and sit next to this superficial bitch?"

All guys, but Cyborg stands.

Starfire points to Beast Boy

"You."

{Centers to Starfire}

[Shrugs] "I need a someone to order around."

{Back to the plane}

Beast Boy runs over to seat as all the others sit.

Bee walks over to the opposite aisle.

Looks at Hot Spot.

"If you touch my seat, you'll regret it."

Looks her over. "I do what I want, pigtails."

Jinx laughs. "Funny."

Bee frowns and sits.

Kid Flash grins.

"The name's Kid Flash, I know yours is Bumblebee."

Ignores him.

Argent looks at Robin.

"Why are you a contestant? Don't you work with the great Batman?"

He frowns. "I want to be independent."

Argent nods. "Same here... and I'm not trying to skite, but I'm quite good with my powers."

He looks annoyed. "I could ca-

**Attention! This is Sammy from the studios. Everyone sit down and strap up. This plane is about to crash.**

Raven goes to emergency door.

"Most of us could fly." She tries to open door."It won't open."

Starfire walks over. "Let me try." Pulls at door " I will not budge."

**Idiots! I said sit down and strap up!**

Freak-outs begin.

Terra rapidly straps herself up

Speedy looks over. "You're a freaking twig! Tighter!" He grabs belt and pulls.

Raven looks around. "Who's **not** freaking out?"

Everyone begins screaming.

Plane begins shaking violently.

Kid Flash looks out window. "I think I want to die."

All teens by the windows look out.

They see the horrible mess called an island.

Cue more crazy screaming.

{Plane slams into tall palm tree and continues to knock more trees down.}

Most of them are knocked out from the rapid movement.

Starfire uses Beast Boy's unconscious body as cover from scraps entering her hair.

Cyborg plugs his portable charger in.

{Plane skids to a stop and flips on side}

**Welcome to the Island Without Name!**

Starfire and Cyborg look at loudspeaker incrediously.

* * *

Crazy, right?


	4. Welcome To Hell

**Nkcandygirl**: Lol! I was starting to think that the reviews were stuck on repeat. Now that I know it was intentional, I appreciate it all the more!

**Tterit**: Even though Raven just thinks he's useless, you can tell that something may happen. A lot of pairings are in this, 'cause on reality shows... love triangles prevails over everything!

**StormiXbaby**: Bumblebee and Starfire **are** bitches. Funny things will happen 'cause of that... Terra will receive a lot of bashing.

**Different Is Better**: I think I'll update everyday. If not, every other day.

10/19/12: Removed some brackets, changed some sentences.

* * *

{Sammy appears on screen, solemn look on}

**Last time the plane crashed. It was due to the irresponsible steering of the inexperienced pilot. Don't worry about the pilot... He abandoned the plane before they fell. Thankfully, no one was harmed... And the plane flipped back over! Well, they're still in the plane because we won't unlock the door until everyone comes to. Terra is the only one unconscious but I blame that on her anorexia.**

**Maybe this will be the hour she wakes up!**

{Cut to plane, where almost everyone is crowded around Terra}

Hot Spot rolls eyes, still in seat.

"Just slap the skinny bitch. She'll jump right up."

Argent looks over at him.

"You're a cow of a person."

Looks her over. "And you're a midget with a funny accent. How's it going, mate?"

Speedy frowns "She's a hot midget." Turns to Terra "We really don't need this kid."

Beast Boy looks her over "She's supposed to come."

Jinx frowned. "Why is your voice so f***ing high? I think the frequency will leave me deaf. Do you have some Micky genes in ya? Even his voice was deeper."

Almost everyone laughs

Hot Spot chuckles "Couldn't have said it better."

Beast Boy blushes.

Cyborg puts hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It's okay." Turns to Jinx. "Why are you so mean?"

Hot Spot rolls his eyes. "Oh shut it, scrap metal."

Metal man growls.

Raven feels Terra's head.

"She doesn't have any lumps."

Speedy chuckles.

Kid Flash runs to the bathroom and back with water.

Robin looks at the water.

"That's your power? Speed?"

Fast boy nods.

He splashes water on Terra.

Jumps up. "W-What?!"

**Your are now officially welcomed to Island Without Name. Get your survival on!**

All run to damaged door.

Hot Spot shoves them out his way.

"If any of you have a problem," Opens door "My name is Hot Spot and I'm bored." Walks out.

All walk out in single-file after crazy dude.

All gasp after looking around.

{The air was blisteringly hot and stuffy despite the many palm trees. They couldn't see past the many bushes.}

They walk around, trying to look for something decent.

Starfire scowls. "This island is horribly disgusting."

Bumblebee nods. "Not like the brochure!"

Kid Flash looks around.

{Camera focuses on the coconut trees}

"There's to many coconut trees!"

Turns towards damaged plane at coast.

Whispers, "There's food in there."

Raven frowns. "I'm going back in that plane."

Puts up blockade so no one can follow after her.

Plane explodes.

They all run as far as they can.

Terra's shirt gets caught in branch.

"Ugh. Someone help!"

All ignore her.

She pulls away from branch.

Shirt rips at the side.

"My shirt!"

Speedy smirks. "No one will realize you're a girl anyway."

She frowns.

**Hey titans!**

All look around for where Sammy's voice is coming from.

**There are speaker systems on the island. I'm going to get some things clear. There is an hour's walk to the campsite. There are only six tents and two people to each.**

Speedy rubs hands together. "Do I share with a chick?" Looks at Terra, who's hiding by a tree.

"Please not her."

**No, pervert. The list will be revealed when you reach the site.**

Terra looks uncomfortable. "I ripped my shirt."

Everyone looks at her, some chuckling under their breath.

**Are you wearing a bra?**

Blushes. "Yeah."

**Just walk around in that.**

Eyes widen.

"Say what?"

**You're taking up my time! Walk around in a bra. Most of you will end up shirtless in a day.**

Random complaints start.

**Get to the damn campsite!**

Kid Flash runs.

Starfire, Argent, and Bumblebee fly.

Raven levitates.

Beast Boy turns to a cheetah

Hot Spot powers up and shoots flame downward, flying.

Jinx looks at Terra.

"Carry me there."

Terra frowns.

Jinx raises eyebrow. "I'll give you my stockings to wrap around yourself."

Terra drops shirt and walks over to Jinx, lifting them off the ground.

Robin runs up tree and swings from one branch to next.

Speedy looked at Cyborg.

"Look." Takes out arrow and shoots.

{Arrow freezes way using the moisture in thick air and on ground}

Cyborg nods. "Awesome."

Speedy smirks and folds arms. "Let's slide there in style."

Cy grins. "I hope my girlfriend is watching this." Looks around. "I love you, baby!"

He slides on ice.

* * *

{All sit on logs circling the empty center, waiting for metal man and pretty boy. Surrounding them were medium tents with large numbers on them.}

Terra tightens Jinx's stockings around her very, very slim upper body.

Hot Spot sighs.

"Anyone have a knife? I want to cut some twigs."

Everyone shakes head and voice that they have no knife.

Robin cocks head. "Why didn't you bring one?"

All girls but Raven gawk at him, loving his voice.

Hot Spot scowls. "My therapist told the security to remove all sharp objects from my pocket." Shrugs "If I wanted to kill someone, I would just power up."

Everyone stares at him.

Argent raises eyebrow. "Therapist?"

Glares at her. "Yes nosy midget, I have a therapist. Problem?"

Scowls. "Yes. The name's Argent."

He ignores her.

Bumblebee looks at Star's boots.

Sardonically, she says, "Where did you get those boots?"

Star looks at the boots.

"A store I saw in the mall of shopping."

Smirks. "Whores 'R Us?"

Others laugh.

Starfire rolls eyes. "You are just jealous that they look glorious on me."

Fixes puffs. "Jealous my a**. How about you come kiss it, bitch."

Immature 'Oh's' from almost all the others.

Star ignores her.

Speedy and Cyborg finally slid into the small camp, trying to breath in the thick air.

**Wow! You guys came sooner expected. Now, I'll give the list. **

**Raven and Argent to number 1.**

Argent looks around for a Raven, guessing it was the girl staring at her.

**Beast Boy and Hot Spot to number 2.**

Hot Spot grins. "I get the nerd."

Beast Boy mutters. "Great. Place me with the crazy guy."

**Terra and Jinx to number 3.**

Jinx grins. "I get the other nerd."

Terra looks at Beast Boy and mouths, "_What hell do we suffer?_"

Beast Boy covers mouth and laughs.

**Cyborg and Robin to number 4.**

Cyborg looks at Robin.

Excitedly he says, "I get to share with Batman's old sidekick."

Robin silently observes him.

**Bumblebee and Starfire to number 5**

Both exchange dirty looks.

Bee throws hands up. "Oh hell no! I ain't sleeping with her in the same tent as me!"

Starfire jumps up. "Neither will I!"

**Stop bitching. Speedy and Kid Flash to number 6.**

Speedy glances at him. "Have a comb?"

Kid Flash shakes his head.

Scowls. "Who the f*** knows how to widdle a f***ing comb using wood? They took my friggin comb!"

**No one cares... If any of you switch roommates you'll be disqualified. If any of you plan to stay up, I'm warning you that there are strange animals around here. And the fog will thicken in about an hour. Anyone who has to pee better do it now. The port-a-potty is past the palm trees by tent 1. Go to sleep NOW! Bonding can start in your tents or in the morning. We are not responsible for anyone eaten during their stay. As you can see, I'm warning you. Goodnight guys. Tomorrow will be busy.**

Robin stands. "Wait! What time is it?"

**8pm... You probably couldn't tell through the fog that the sky is slightly dark. Goodnight! **

{Switches to Sammy}

**That island is dangerous. They better stay in their tents.**


	5. First Food Hunt

**Tterit**: I'm actually don't dislike Terra all that much. I absolutely love Beast Boy and Raven, though... but you already knew that! I was totally trying not to make it similar to Total Drama Island... The idea was formed when I went to the pharmacy to get my antibiotics and there was a whole boatload of coughing people and I held my breath, and was thinking 'I hope I don't catch something else'.. Then I started singing 'Eye of the Tiger' and 'Survivor'... Then I started thinking about Survivor. Then I started thinking about making a parody of it.

So here it is!

**Different Is Better**: Well, then you'll be super happy with me! I update daily!

**DragonWinglet**: Thank you! I'll be sure too.

**Nkcandygirl**: I made sure to make this chapter crazy.

**Ihatekoledude**: No referees. If anyone tries to kill each other, it's up to the others to break it up. Bumblebee and Starfire will be getting into **a lot** of confrontations!

10/19/12: Removed brackets, adjusted sentences.

* * *

{Sammy appears, picture perfect smile on}

**Hello viewers! Sammy here with the scoop. We couldn't put cameras in the tent, 'cause they would notice them, but I'll wake them up and we'll find out what went down.**

{Switches to campsite after playing corny music}

Robin is working out.

**WAKE UP! CONTESTANTS WAKE UP! WAKE UP! UP, UP, UP!**

Kid crawls out, grumpy.

{Centers on Kid Flash in booth}

[Looks around] "So this is where I complain, huh?"

[Looks at camera]

"I'm freaking tired. Wanna know why? 'Cause that Speedy dude was up complaining about his hair!"

[Yells] "He was all whining and cursing over a comb! Like, let me sleep in peace, you ass!"

{Back to campsite}

Beast Boy limps out as a squirrel.

Hot Spot crawls out, scratches on his face.

Robin looks at him.

Frowns. "The f*** you looking at? That dork scratched my face as a damn cat in his sleep."

Beast Boy morphs back, tears in eyes.

"He punched me in the arm really hard after that."

Speedy crawls out, frowning.

"Look at my f***ing hair! It's all messed up! Ugh, I need a comb. Even a brush would do,"

Jinx walks over.

Ruffles his hair and smirks. "Better."

He screams in horror. "I used to think you were hot!" He runs into through the fog, past the many palm trees.

Contestants look towards the trees.

Raven raises eyebrow.

{Shifts to Raven in booth}

[Tsks] "You don't see me complaining about the absence on books."

[Deadpans] "I'm stuck on an island of idiots."

{Back to camp}

Cyborg looks around.

"People are missing... besides Speedy."

Kid Flash groans. "I just want to get this day over with! And I'm starved!"

**Hey! Will the drama queens get out their tent?!**

Bee crawls out, hair in one bun.

"Where are the showers?"

Starfire crawls out, smiling.

"I agree with Bumblebee on that question."

Everyone looks dumfounded.

Terra leans over to Argent.

"I thought they hated each other?"

She shrugs. "It's a girl thing... You're tomboyish."

Bee looks at the whispering ones and roll her eyes.

{Centers on Bumblebee in booth}

[Leans in] "I know I said stuff about Star, but we talked and I found out we have a lot in common."

[Uses fingers] "Her sister is evil, my dad is crazy."

[Shivers] "He's always testing new things on me... All those needles."

[Looks at camera sadly]

"I need to get out his house."

[Eye twitches] "I will **crush** anyone who gets in my way for this million. I like Starfire now, but if the bitch plays that trifling s***, we'll have a huge problem."

{Back to campsite}

**There are no showers. Go find a way to bath.**

Jinx's stomach growls.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone looks at her.

Kid Flash scowls.

"You don't know hungry. I burn 2000 calories a minute. I'll drop if I don't eat something!"

**There is no food! Go get some coconuts and munch on that.**

Robin walks into the trees.

Terra bends down and picks up large, slimy bug.

She pops it into her mouth.

Everyone looks shocked.

Beast Boy runs in direction of port-a-potty.

Hot Spot nudges Jinx.

"I honestly thought she was used to being starved."

Jinx smirks."I'm thin but I bet she'll fly like paper if the wind blows."

Terra finishes bug.

She turns to everyone.

"I was hungry. Bugs have protein."

Bumblebee turns around and starts walking. "You're on some dirty type s***. Eating bugs... I thought you didn't eat, period."

Terra frowns and picks up another huge bug from the moist soil.

Everyone parts ways before she takes bite.

She shrugs.

{Terra in booth}

[Eats bug] "I don't care what they think. This island is crawling with protein and if I want to live, I'll eat. Now I'll go bathe."

{Back to Terra}

[Presses fingers into loose soil]

"Ooh. There's a nice stream far down in the South. And it has fish!"

{Cut to a topless Robin, eating a pomegranate on the far West of the island}

He spits seed out.

"I'm sure to win."

Takes another bite.

{In the far East; Jinx, Hot Spot, and Argent were hiking around}

Argent used her powers to grab some coconuts.

"I swear I hate these, but I'm peckish. Now some palova? That's choice!"

Hot Spot groans. "Please shut the hell up! I'm not sure if I'm a bloke, chap, or mate."

She drops the coconuts by some leaves and turns to him.

"Bugger! Why are you so rude?"

He rolls his eyes. "Ask my therapist."

Jinx raises an eyebrow. "Why do you have a therapist?"

He shrugs. "They call me troubled."

Argent puts her hands on her hips. "When I asked you, you made it a big deal."

He points to Jinx. "I respect her."

Jinx nods and wipes some sweat away. "It's mutual."

Argent frowns. "I get no respect?"

They both smirk. "Nope."

{Cut to Argent in booth}

[Frowns and looks at camera]

"I'm not sure how I began walking with those cows... We were all going the same direction I guess."

[Looks upset] "Walking with them is a piece of pi**. They constantly insult me... Especially that Hot Spot. He has issues."

{On the far West; Speedy, Bumblebee, Starfire, and Cyborg were cutting some bananas down}

Cyborg grabs a bunch.

"We should share with the others."

Bumblebee scowls. "Oh hell no. Do you think they'll give us any? Even I don't wanna share with you all."

Speedy laughs. "I would share with you and Starfire here. We need you girls looking frail."

Starfire flips her hair. "I could survive without your help. You are useless."

Speedy frowns and grabs an arrow. "Watch this."

Shoots arrow into trees.

Bumblebee rolls her olive eyes. "You just shot an arrow. So what?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "Don't underestimate the arrows!"

Speedy points to Star then the other side of trees.

"Go look."

Star flies in that direction.

Flies back with many, many bananas on the arrow.

Speedy grabs it and tosses them a bunch.

"The rest is mine."

Cyborg walks in direction in which the came.

"I'm going back to camp." The he whispers to self, "Can't tell them 'bout the solar charger."

Speedy waves him off before fanning himself.

"Damn is it hot."

Starfire nods. "Very. I need to drink water."

Bumblebee smirks. "Water you say..."

{Cut to Kid Flash at camp, eating coconuts with Beast Boy}

Beast Boy blushes. "You want me.. to join an alliance?"

Kid Flash nods. "You seem trustworthy."

The green teen jumps up. "That's totally awesome, dude!

Both fist bump.

Kid Flash grins. "It's worth it. I'll share every thing I find with you and you do the same."

Beast Boy looks down at the pile of various fruits.

He looked serious. "Very awesome."

Kid Flash grins once more. "And I saw a stream. The blond dude was bathing in it. All I saw was tops, though."

Beast Boy nervously chuckles and blushes. "That's a girl."

His jaw drops and face reddens. "Oh s***... No wonder he was pretty."

{A large growl can be heard by all campers at every corner of the large, humid island}

**Holy crap! It's awake. RETURN TO CAMP NOW! I don't care if you hate someone, help them get back to camp as fast as possible! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**

* * *

Uh oh. .. Any thoughts?


	6. Creature

**Nkcandygirl**: I sure will! It's interesting, I promise.

**DragonWinglet**: I shall!

**Artemis The Great**: I love new reviewers! Speedy winning is 1/12... Thanks! I think you're great!

Author's Note: The insults shot at Terra are only for comedic purposes. I believe everyone is an individual and shouldn't have the same body type, chest size, or anything else. Love who you are and don't let anyone put you down or pressure you into extremes to meet 'societal' standards. Whether thick or thin, some race or another... maybe even more than one, follow some religion or no religion at all, 12 or 21; just know you are perfect whether someone else disagrees.

* * *

{Contestants arrive at camp, most worried.}

Cyborg puts away his solar charger.

Raven sits in lotus position, sweating.

She chants, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beast Boy glances at her.

Terra lands the patch of grass, levitating rock past the trees.

"What going on?"

All shrug.

Cyborg frowns.

"That wasn't right."

Robin's mask scrunches up.

"It did not sound like an animal."

Argent sits by him.

"What do you think it was, mate?"

He shakes his head. "Not sure but it wasn't normal."

All begin trying to outvoice each other, increasing in volume.

All stop when they spot Bee, Star, and Speedy landing.

{Bumblebee and Starfire had a small bit of clothing damage, their hair was everywhere, and they were both soaked.}

Starfire tosses the laughing archer onto bench.

Jinx laughs. "What happened?"

Speedy clutches his stomach. "Oh gosh! T-t-they got into a... CATFIGHT!"

Bee scowls. "It wasn't a catfight- it was an argument that involved a bit of hair pulling."

Most of the contestants laugh.

Kid Flash cocks his head. "Why are you both soaked? Not complaining, though."

Speedy slaps knee. "B-Bumblebee pushed Starfire into the water, Starfire pulled her down, then they just started slapping and swinging at each other!"

Bumblebee stung him as Starfire shot starbolt.

**What the heck is wrong you all? Did you not hear the growl? Instead of killing each other, how about you guys all huddle into two tents? HIDE FROM THE DAMN CREATURE! **

.All the teens start complaining loudly.

{All large growl rocked the palm trees, nearing them}

They all freeze.

Robin inched away from them and into tent 3.

{A 50ft tall creature with gooey gray skin, 18 pure crimson eyes, and razor sharp teeth, was running on all 4}

Argent screams.

"OH HOLY S***!"

They all run towards tents.

**IT SAW YOU ALREADY! RUUUUUUN!**

Kid Flash ran up tallest tree, staying there.

Ones who could fly, flew.

Terra lifted Jinx on a rock.

Speedy screams, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

Argent holds Speedy and Cyborg in red energy.

All just floated out of creatures reach.

Cyborg glaces around. "Where's Robin?"

Hot Spot shrugs, powered up. "He can take care of himself..."

Beast Boy swoops down by tents, in eagle form.

Kid Flash's eyes widen.

Shouts so others can hear, "What's he doing?!"

Creature roars once more.

Robin crawls out tent.

Beast Boy morphs into pterodactyl, grabbing Robin with claws.

Creature swats at them.

Beast Boy curves, reaching others safely.

Robin slips from claws.

Bee catches him before any other girl could.

Argent looks down at creature.

"Ha! You can't fly. I'll b-"

Creature stretches thick wings.

All scream.

Jinx jumped up and down on the rock.

"OH S***! IT HAS WINGS!"

**STAY TOGETHER! WHATEVER YOU DO, STAY TOGETHER!**

Robin looks around.

"We all fly far and Terra forms underground tunnel. Got it?"

All put on game faces.

Creature lunges up into air, flying slowly.

{They all fly through hot air to the far south, by the tallest trees}

All land.

Speedy looks around.

The creature was knocking down trees, searching for them.

He looks at Terra, "Dig, skinny girl, dig!"

Terra focuses, eyes and hands glowing yellow.

Rocks begin to move and hole forms.

Monster edges closer.

The contestants egg her on.

Pace of rocks moving doesn't increase.

Raven frowns. "I swear to Azar, if we don't die I'll kill you." He eyes glow red. "Dig. Faster."

Large chunks of rocks are moved.

Jinx snaps her fingers.

Ground opens more.

Argent moves rocks also.

Cyborg steps forward.

"Stand back."

Shoots canon into the large hole.

Hole gets even larger.

Creature roars.

Starfire jumps in the hole and looks up.

"It is deep and spacious. We should enter now!"

All jump in hurriedly.  
Terra closes hole with rock.

Hot Spot is glowing in darkness.

Bumblebee huddles closer to him.

He frowns. "Am I supposed to dry you?"

She nods.

[Starfire huddles closer also.

His frown deepens. "The f***?"

Kid Flash shushes him.

Then whispers, "The monster."

All shake with the movement of the creature.

Everything silences.

All look at each other.

Raven sighs "The things I'll do for money..."

Robin slaps his hand on his thigh.

"We should have fought it!"

All look at him incredulously.

Beast Boy leans into circle.

"Dude, that thing looks like it could eat five of us whole."

Robin smiles slightly, "Oh, thanks for helping me." He turns to Bumblebee, "You too."

Bee blushes. "No problem."

Starfire glares at her.

Speedy presses his hand against dirt wall.

"I guess we're all staying here."

{Cut to Sammy}

**Thank goodness we put camera's on them... I knew this day would come. We'll have to tranquilize the creature again. A few workers get injured, but it's worth it.**

* * *

Yeeeeeah.

Guess what? I don't think I'll update on Saturdays... My other story Combat Of Love deserves attention.


	7. The Hole

**Nkcandygirl**: Pretty predictable by now, lol!

**Ihatekoledude**: Thank ya bunches!

**StormiXbaby**: Lmao! Thanks! I try...

**DragonWinglet**: Soon, not very soon... I'll try, though.

**SaphireDragon15**: Lol! Creepy creatures... That's a snazzy alliteration.

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r**: Thanks for the tip! I was gonna change the format eventually. It was getting annoying. Now I'll only do it when they're in the booth.

* * *

{Sammy appears, looking amused}  
**Umm... The contestants have been underground for a night. They must have to pee really bad. Let's see what's up with them. **

Kid Flash's stomach growls.

"I'm hungry."

The rest are sweating buckets.

Hot Spot powered down long ago, so the heat is unexplainable.

Robin removes shirt, being the only one.

All the girls hear his shuffling.

Bumblebee pushes Hot Spot.

"Power up."

He frowns. "I'm not a f***ing lamp."

Argent groans. "We need light now!"

Cyborg wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Can we have a hole for air?"

Terra was about to move some rock from the entrance, but there was a loud screech.

Most of them screams, "Oh s***!"

Robin shushes them.

Starfire looks freaked out. "Are there more?"

Jinx shakes. "This island is traumatizing... And I've seen some crazy things."

Speedy begins making strange sounds.

"My hair is limp... I'm sweating a river. Mmph."

Beast Boy sighs.

"Kid Flash and I can get food. He runs fast and I can morph into a bug when spotted."

Kid Flash nods.

"That sounds like a plan."

Hot Spot grunts.

"How about you take the green-eyed duo with you?"

He pushes Bumblebee and Starfire off of him.

Bumblebee pinches him.

"It's your fault for being cold and not sweaty."

His eye twitches.

"You better get off of me before I fry both of your hair."

The girls move away quickly.

Terra moves a rock from the exit.

"Good luck."

Beast Boy nervously chuckles.

"Thanks, Terra."

Argent and Jinx 'oohs'.

Terra blushes.

Raven rolls her eyes.

Speedy grunts. "Please stop flirting and go get us some food!"

Beast Boy flies out as a small bird and Kid Flash crawls out.

Bumblebee removes her boots.

Speedy throws off his shirt.

Argent looks at Cyborg.

"Gotta built in fan, mate?"

He shakes his head.

"I wish."

Starfire groans.

"Heat does not usually affect me, but I'm frying... I am removing my top."

The girls all frown.

Speedy's eyes widen.

"Please, Hot Spot. Power up!"

Hot Spot smirks in the darkness.

"Nope."

Bumblebee leans over Hot Spot and taps Star.

"You're working them, right?"

Starfire smirks.

"I do not know. Am I?"

Argent scowls.

"This ain't a gentleman's club. Put your top back on."

Bumblebee rolls her eyes.

"She should do whatever makes her comfortable."

There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Speedy nods.

"I agree!"

Cyborg shakes his head.

"Stop being a pervert, dude."

Speedy waves him off.

Terra clears her throat.

Everyone turns to her.

"I think we can leave now."

They all nod.

Robin looks around. "Maybe."

Raven sighs. "Thank Azar... You people will drive me insane."

There was a loud screech that made them jump.

Kid Flash fell in with a handful of bananas as Beast Boy crawled through a small crack as a bug.

Jinx looked at Kid.

"How you do that?"

He grins.

"Vibrations of body's molecules can pass through solid objects."

All of them are interested.

Bumblebee looks at Terra.

"I have to pi**. Open up the the hole. I'm flying to the bathroom."

They shot out warnings.

Argent raised her hand.

"I gotta go too. I suggest a loo break."

They gave her confused looks.

She sighed.

"Potty break."

Most of them nod.

Raven shakes her head.

"I'm staying here."

Beast Boy nods and takes up a banana.

"Me too. I used it a while ago."

Raven frowns.

"Ugh."

Terra looks at Beast Boy.

'_I feel your pain_.'

Beast Boy covers his mouth and chuckles.

Terra moves some rocks out the way and there's a small hole.

Speedy gawks at Star, finally able to see her skin.

Robin crawls through.

All of them crawl through but Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

Terra closes the hole.

Beast Boy looks at the others.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy."

Raven rolls eyes.

"The dork."

Beast Boy frowns.

Cyborg taps his shoulder.

"I'm Cyborg, but I'll prefer if you just call me Cy."

Beast Boy smiles.

"Call me BB."

Cyborg nods.

"Like video games?"

Beast Boy's eyes light up.

"Dude! I love 'em! Got any built in?"

Cyborg shakes his head.

"They made me get rid of them.. But I got music."

Beast Boy grins.

"Awesome! Have any D-"

Raven groans.

"Shut up!"

They looks at her.

The rock over them opens up.

Kid Flash looks down with Terra at his side.

"The monster is sleeping and I checked. We can return to camp."

Raven floated out, taking some bananas with her.

Beast Boy grins again.

"Awesome."

Cyborg nods.

Kid Flash throws them some twigs.

"We found a tree and Terra said you can use to clean your teeth and freshen breath."

Terra and Beast Boy both say, "Black birch."

They look at each other.

"You know about it?"

Cyborg and Kid Flash points at them.

"Ooooh."

Beast Boy blushes.

"Let's just get to the campsite."

{Switches to Sammy}

**You guessed it, we sedated the creature... One of our workers lost a arm- but that's beside the point... Music, huh? Gives me an ideaaa. Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!**

* * *

You see the lil' BBTerra moments?That's what make a great reality show! Triangles of love!


	8. Sing Off

**Guest**: Sure.

**SaphireDragon15**: I know, man... It sends chills down my spine thinking about it.

**Guestperson**: Your sensors are accurate. There is a ridiculous amount of romance in this... One thing I know about game shows is that relationships are on and off.

**XXTheFlyingPieXx**: Nice to meet ya too. BBTerra shipper, huh? Well, please don't get upset when BBRae is present.

**Nkcandygirl**: You know I will

**DaCrazyCrucianGal**: Don't worry. There's a lot of pairings.

**StormiXbaby**: Star's an alien who's used to letting it all hang out (Titans Go #8) and Speedy **is** a pervert. Hee hee

* * *

{Sammy appears, wearing a black cap, a tank top, and tan cargoes.}

**I have a competition for these guys... HA HA HA!**

{Switches to campers sitting at the logs}

Jinx frowns. "So what if I been to jail 27 times?"

Robin clears his throat. "We're all heroes and you're the odd one."

Starfire and Bumblebee turn away from their stare-down, being nosy.

The others look away, not wanting to get in their argument.

Speedy points to Hot Spot.

"What about this nut?"

Hot Spot scowls. "Go f*** yourself, pretty boy."

Speedy flicks him a censored finger.

Robin and Jinx focus on him.

All the others stop their conversation and look at him.

Kid Flash smiles. "Hero or criminal?"

Hot Spot narrows his eyes.

"I fight crime everyday... And have been arrested between 5-10 times."

They all look confused.

Raven raises an eyebrow.

"How could you fight crime and be apart of the system?"

Hot Spot sighs.

"Well, Queen Goth, I have anger issues. Fighting crime is like, um, community service. I still get to kick a**, but without getting arrested."

Raven scowls.

The others think that over.

Beast Boy lifts a finger.

"So when was the last time you were arrested."

Hot Spot sinks.

"About two weeks ago for dragging a cab driver by his two front teeth and singeing his hair. But he deserved it! He honked at me while I crossed the street."

The others look freaked out as Jinx laughs.

"I was arrested two days before coming here... My parole officer suggested I come here."

Hot Spot shrugs. "My therapist told me I had to."

Argent leaned over to Terra.

"He's blimin crazy!"

Hot Spot's head snaps towards her.

"What was that, _Argent_?"

Frightened, she quickly responds, "I said you're cute."

The others smirk, laugh, giggle, and make coos.

Hot Spot quickly looks away, blushing.

**Aww! I would leave you guys to get your flirt on, but I have a competition for you.**

They all look interested.

Cyborg stands.

"What is it?!"  
**I was getting there! There's a cool cabin with someone's name on it by the mountains... But you have to win the ultimate game of 'Coming up with a song on the spot.' The subject is what you'll do with the money.**

Jinx looks excited.

"We did this all the time in the group homes."

Kid Flash grins.

"Well I can give you run for your money. I'm good."

Jinx nods.

"I'll be glad to see your skills."

**More flirting? Ooooh... Okay let's do it like this: Female vs male.**

**Starfire vs Robin**

**Bumblebee vs Speedy**

**Argent vs Cyborg**

**Terra vs Hot Spot**

**Jinx vs Beast Boy**

**Raven vs Kid Flash**

**Get your music on!**

Raven groans.

"I'm dead."

Hot Spot nods.

"What the hell are we doing anyway?"

Beast Boy walks over to Jinx.

"Please go easy on me... I suck at this."

Jinx smirks.

"I'll make sure to crush you."

Beast Boy pouts.

Starfire struts over to Robin.

"May you and I have a fair battle of.. Whatever this is."

Robin nods.

"I'm not very musically talented, so there's a huge chance you'll"

Starfire looks confused.

"I understand.. I think."

Argent frowns.

"Oh god, I'm kicking the bucket."

Speedy runs a hand through his hair.

"I fight a chick for a comb... I'll rock this."

Bumblebee looks nervous.

"I want a bed! But I don't know..."

**Blah blah blah. I don't have much time! 5 verses for each song.**

The pair walked to the center, where the fire should go.

The others sat on the log.

Starfire and Robin shakes hands.

Starfire opens her mouth.

"I want that miiiillion! Uh, not as much as a biiiillion! I can buy a house, clothing, and furniture. And can mock you because it's not yoooooours!"

She takes a bow.

The others stare at her.

Terra, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy clap.

Robin clears his throat.

The girls (but Raven) lean in to hear him.

He terribly sings, "My name is Robin. My city is a wastebin. With a million bucks, I could clean it up. It's my duty to put away the ducks."

They respectably clap.

**Both suck, but Robin wins. Sit by the tents.**

Robin shakes Star's hand.

She smiles and walks back to her seat.

**Bumblebee and Speedy.**

They walk to the center, sweating like mad.

Bumblebee folds her arms and stares Speedy down.

She sings okay, "With a million, I could invest. With investing, I gain more. I'll be a billionaire! I'll get out- I mean and I'll work to get girls who are being abused by their crazy-ass parent out the house... Oh yeah, yeah, yeeeeah."

The others look disturbed.

Everyone claps slowly.

Speedy smirks, "Money! Dude, I'll get it. Now miss Starfire? I wish I could hit it. I'll have pretty ladies around me... around meeee! With a nice house and nice car. I wanna be wealthyyyy!"

He sings so beautifully that they just have to clap.

Bumblebee's eye twitches.

**Oh gosh... Speedy wins!**

Speedy bows and sits down by Robin.

Argent looks nervous as she walks up.

"I can't sing."

Cyborg pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry: Neither can I."

Argent sighed.

"Believe me when I say life is crazy. Parents never understand... With a million, I'll live on my own. Have my own rules. Live some years without gumboots. What money can do-ooo!"

Everyone claps at the lyrics

Cyborg bites and un-bites his lip.

"Parents? Mine saved my life... Um, I'll give all the money I receive to help with research. I'll give others the chance to live. Live!"

More claps.

**Tough one... I'll give it to, uh, A- no no... Cy? Yeah.**

**Next!**

Argent high-fives Cyborg and walks back to her seat.

Terra gets up but a water rat falls in her hair from the trees.

She screams.

Every jumps away from her.

Beast Boy morphs into one and starts squeaking.

The water rat begins clawing at Terra's face.

"DARN IT!"

Beast Boy morphs into and owl and hoots.

The rat runs off.

Hot Spot laughs.

"She can have it! I like the heat."

Terra sniffles as she wipes the blood from her forehead.

Starfire looks around.

"Sammy! Should not she be tested for the rabies?"

**Nah... There's not many animals here and I'm positive they aren't diseased.**

Terra sits next to Cyborg.

Raven blinks.

"We can give up? Well I do too."

Kid Flash ran over to the group of winners.

Jinx gives Beast Boy a look.

Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Me too."

Jinx walks over to the group.

**Weaklings... Now I'll choose a winner in the most intelligent way possible... Tarzan, monkey man. Swinging on a rubber band... Congrads Speedy!**

Kid Flash looks glad.

"I get sleep tonight."

He runs off for food.

{Cuts to Sammy}

**Oh, Speedy one fair and square... I wonder what we do next... HA HAA HA HA HEE HA.**


	9. Too Lazy To Name It' Chapter

Sorry this took so long. I'm lazy.

Couldn't do the review responses. Not up to it. I'll do it next time.

* * *

Starfire walks out her tent.

"I need a comb. My hair tangles more easily. May I get one, Sammy?!"

**Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Damn. It's a good thing I'm hopped up on energy drinks. I don't get it. Robin barely sleeps. As soon as he gets back from the john, he's gonna start working his butt off. **

{Shifts to Starfire in booth}

[Looks at camera]

[Seriously] "We do not need the loss of his butt."

{Shifts back to camp}

"Oh."

Starfire sits on the closest log.

**Where did you put your shirt anyway?**

"I left it in the hole."

**It's hot, right? You guys should have brought sunscreen.**

"I have no need for it. My skin always maintains even complexion."

**Eh. Lucky you. **

Robin walks back from the bathroom, rubbing hand sanitizer on.

Spots Starfire.

"Hello Starfire."

Starfire blushes and waves.

He sits next to her.

"You're from a different planet, right?"

Starfire nods.

He nods also.

"Did they have game-shows there?"

Starfire shook her head.

"No. I am certain that they had none. But when I return, I shall be sure there are these shows of game."

Robin chuckles.

"How?"

She looks at him as if he's speaking another language.

"I am the 1st crowned princess. My sister does not qualify."

"Well, your highness, do you know anything about game-shows?"

Starfire shrugs.

"I know I shall win."

Robin frowns.

{Cut to Robin in booth}

[Looks angry]

"She would have thought I would lose to an inexperienced princess."

[Looks considerate]

"But she's pretty, so I wouldn't mind giving her a little something."

{Back to camp}

Robin nods and stands up.

"Okay. If you don't mind I'd like to train."

Starfire stares at bare muscles and blushes.

Bumblebee was peaking through the tent.

She whispers to herself, "She likes him, huh? I found a weakness."

{Centers on serious-looking Sammy}

**Let the drama unfold... Yeah, I said unfold. Problem?**

* * *

I need ideas! SEND SOME IN REVIEWS!


	10. Celebrate

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated. My power was out due to the superstorm and I could only charge my shit in a car... But not always. Well, I'm lucky my power was restored on Friday. Now I'm ready to write!

**Ihatekoledude**: Exactly what I had in mind.

**StormiXbaby**: Hmm... I'll think about it.

**Guestperson**: Maybe, maybe not. She has a story to her, but she's a full blown bitch.

**Nkcandygirl**: You will. But I'm so sorry I didn't update!

**SaphireDragon15**: I'm not a huge fan of RobStar either... Robin saying what?

* * *

{Cue army sirens echoing around the camp}

All the adolescents begin to crawl out their tents.

**Goood Morning teens! After a week of hunting and bonding. We've decided that you all deserve a break. So go to the stream where you will be fed. Have fun!**

Speedy grins.

{Cut to Speedy in island themed booth}

[Looks around] "I love what they did with the place."

[Looks at camera] "Party you say? Well I'm an animal. Maybe I'll get laid behind the trees. But please not that flat chested chick,"

[Smirks]

"For her, I'll have to be drunk, high, and insane."

{Back to camp}

Starfire and Bumblebee jump around.

They squeal, "Party! Party!"

Jinx and Hot Spot plot ways to ruin things.

Robin wanders elsewhere.

Raven takes off.

Kid Flash dances to himself, talking to Cyborg, Speedy, and Beast Boy.

Argent sits on a bench and ties her boots.

Mutters,"I have to go wash my clothes."

Terra looks upset.

{Cut to booth}

[Frowns]

"I have no friends and parties aren't my thing."

[Smiles a bit]

"Okay I'm exaggerating. Argent, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are pretty nice."

[Blushes]

"Especially Beast Boy."

{Cut to party grounds}

Sammy stands at a podium, mic in hand.

Adjusts her black tank top.

She frowns. "How the heck did these producers make me come to this hot a** island?"

A male assistant wrote something down. "Stop complaining."

Sammy snaps her head to him. "Shut up, Aqualad... Where's my latte, Kole?"

Cute pink-haired chick, scurries over.

"Um, there is no way to make any drink here, miss Sammy."

Sammy groans. "That sucks... How's the sound coming along, Red Star?"

Russian soldier looks back and squints. "Just fine, miss Sammy. Herald and I have it under control."

Sammy nods and walks around. "Decorations?"

Aqualad follows behind her, taking notes.

The two short twins look at her and give thumbs up.

"Food?"

The teens at the campfire nod.

"It's going quite well than expected." The thick girl with curly reddish hair says.

"Okay, Pantha... Hey, Bushido! Is the creature asleep?"

The banged up boy nods.

"It put up a fight, but I finally sedated it."

Sammy nods. "Good job."

Kid Flash runs to Sammy's side.

"How ya doin'?"

Sammy jumps.

"Oh s***! Don't do that!"

Kid Flash looks around.

"Who are they?"

The other contestants begin arriving.

Starfire dusts Robin off when they land.

The other girls roll their eyes.

Sammy grins. "Workers? Line up in order!"

The teens in different uniforms line up.

"Give your name, age, and job. Starting with Aqualad."

The teen looks confident.

"I'm Aqualad, I'm 17, and I'm Sammy's assistant."

All of the female contestants gawk.

Raven smirks. "I hope we see him more often."

All the contestants look at her, surprised that she knew humor.

She ignores them.

The pink-haired cutie with hair antennae looks unnerved.

"I'm K-Kole. I'm 16 and I'm Sammy's 2nd assistant. I usually fetch her coffee and other items."

Jinx smirks. "She's adorable!"

The others chuckle.

Kole frowns and hides by Aqualad.

The one with pure green for eyes waves.

"I'm Red Star and I'm 18. I'm in charge of the sound system."

The boy with the trumpet nods.

"And I take care of the music, so we work together. Call me Herald... Oh, and I'm 17."

Speedy frowns.

"So you're the one who blew the trumpet that woke us up?"

"Yeah. You dig it, right?"

"Act-"

Sammy groans.

"No more conversation. Go on!"

The brick house next to him looks at her nails.

"I'm Pantha, 18, and I'm in charge of cooking. You'll love it. You better..."

The caveman grunted.

"G'narkk!"

Kole stepped up.

"Um, that's G'narrk. He's my best friend. He works with cooking and he's 19."

The contestants whispered a bit among themselves.

She points to The blonde boy beside G'narkk.

"That's Jericho, who also works in cooking. He's 16... P.S. He speaks sign language."

Jericho shows them the peace sign.

Argent gasps. "That's disrespectful!"

Jericho looks confused.

Terra pats her. "That's only the peace sign."

Argent sighs. "Oooooh. You Americans consider that the peace sign."

"I'm not American and I know it." Hot Spot says.

Everyone looks interested.

"You aren't American?" Robin questions.

Hot Spot raises an eyebrow.

"No. I'm from Morocco. Problem?"

Robin shakes his head.

The girls all squeal but Raven and Terra.

"The fashion!" Bumblebee exclaims.

Sammy groans.

"No more talking!"

The short identical twins step up.

"Mas." Says the one with the plus sign on his shirt.

"Menos." Say the one with the minus.

"Doce, y los dos trabajamos en la decoración." They say together.

Only few catch on.

Herald and Speedy are a bit irritated.

Pantha clears her throat.  
"They are 12 and they work in decorating."

They all sigh.

Bushido steps up.

"I am Bushido, I am the age of 17, and I work-"

Sammy shakes her head.

"I work in... fetching."

The contestants look confused.

"What?" Cyborg asks.

"Yes, I fetch things. Important things."

Sammy nods.

She claps her hands.

"Enough introduction, let's get this party started!"


	11. Chaos

The number of reviews is droppings...

I'm going to update less frequently... well, it depends.

{Zooms into the location by the screen, where a party is jumping}

Everyone is having fun.

Sammy sat by bushes, a helicopter deep within.

All the workers are mingling amongst themselves.

Robin is standing by himself, looking cool.

All the girls, but Jinx, are flirting heavily with Aqualad.

Jinx and Hot Spot sit on a large rock a little far from the music.

"When does my plan go into action?" Jinx asks.

Hot Spot raises an eyebrow. "Your plan? I came up with it! Either you call it ours, or your hair gets burned off."

Jinx scowls. "I perfected it. It's mine now. Do you want to have your n*** shrivel up? I can do that."

Hot Spot quickly fires up and points his finger to his hair.

"I don't need my n*** to set your hair on fire."

Jinx hold her fingers in snapping position.

"Touch the hair, lose the d***. Dare me."

They stare each other down.

Jinx snaps her fingers as soon as he singed a bit of hair.

He grabs his crotch. "Make it stop! IT BURNS!"

Jinx snaps her fingers in a weird manner.

He hisses. "You f***ing evil b****. I hope everything is still in place!"

The pyro storms away awkwardly.

Jinx mumbles, "B**** burned my f***ing hair... He better come back so we can work on my plan."

Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stand in a corner.

"-walks in and says 'Sweetie, that's awesome!'" Cyborg finishes.

The others grin.

Kid sighs. "I wonder what it would be like for me to be in love?"

"Do you think you would find love here?" BB asks.

Kid Flash rubs his hands together. "I'm not sure about love, but flings is a different story."

"The girls here seem to abrasive, don't you think?" Cy says.

Beast Boy nods. "Especially that Raven chick. Jinx is just..."

"Awesome!" Kid shouts.

The other two stare at him.

Then Cyborg grins. "I think you like her."

Kid Flash blushes. "Hey she's cute, like every other girl here... but she's a little on the wild side, and I like that."

Beast Boy singsongs, "You liiiiiiike her."

Kid Flash rolls eyes. "Shut up, Mr. Terra."

Beast Boy quiets down and looks shy.

Cyborg starts laughing.

Bumblebee looks around as she leans away from Aqualad and the other girls.

She spots Robin on the far end, leaning against a tree.

Then she looks back at Starfire, who is pressed up against Aqualad's side as he discusses something with the other girls.

"Hmm..." Bumblebee fixes her single puff and begins walking towards Robin.

"Robin!" She calls.

He looks over at her.

Bumblebee leans on the same tree as he.

"'Sup?"

"Not much." He says.

She bits he lip before saying, "Mind me talking to you? The party's fun, but I'm getting bored."

Robin shrugs. "I'm not exactly fun to talk to."

"I don't mind... Why aren't you partying?"

"I don't enjoy parties. I'm just here to win."

Bumblebee rolls her eyes. "Everyone else here wants to win. But they're having fun."

"Well then they aren't serious."

Bumblebee frowns. "You wanna bet? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm serious."

Robin throws his hands up. "I didn't mean to offend, Bumblebee."

"M'Okay... I guess. I really just want to get off this island. I lost my lipstick."

Robin looks at her. "I don't see a difference with or without it... Ask that Speedy guy if any is in his cabin."

"Already tried and I think he came on to me."

The Boy Wonder chuckles a bit. "Really?"

Bee scoffs. "What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm not flawless like Firestar... I mean Starfire, doesn't mean I won't get hit on."

He shook his head. "Not what I meant. I mean, he did?"

Bumblebee puts a hand on her hip. "Yeah he did."

"Let's forget this conversation took place."

"Let's... The noise here is crazy... I'm gonna walk back to camp. Wanna come?"

Robin looks at the crazy party and sees that a food fight is taking place. Then he looks towards the calm bushes.

Robin begins walking, Bee behind him.

Speedy groans as he looks at the girls around Aqualad and Bee and Robin walking away.

"I'm freaking sexier than them... What? Is it the ginger hair? F*** this."

A powered up Hot Spot joins Jinx at the rock again, frowning.

She smirks. "What hap-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Her smirk spreads. "I already know."

He scowls. "F*** you. I lost- I just don't wanna talk about it. That was just cruel."

She shrugs. "You burned an inch of my horn, so-"

"Shhh! Let's just work on **the** plan."

Jinx grins. "Let's just start now." She snaps her fingers and the sound system explodes.

Everyone begins fussing.

Red Star tries to fix it and Herald starts trying to play something on his trumpet.

Hot Spot presses his hand against the dirt.

Anyone in his path of heat jumps, not knowing what's happening.

The food on the the fire set ablaze.

"Pendejadas!" Pantha yells, trying to put it out.

Everything become chaos.

Sammy flees into the bushes, heading for the helicopter.

Aqualad hurriedly splashes water onto the fire.

Jinx snaps her fingers and a tree falls, luckily when everyone's out of it's way.

Hot Spot looks at her. "Jinx!"

She shrugs. "Couldn't help it."

"No more. Only harmless chaos."

He sent a small flame towards Starfire's butt. The alien jumps, feeling the mild pain.

Jinx raises an eyebrow.

"What? She has a 'hot a**'"

She shakes her head. "Boys." She looks around. "I think we're done."

Hot Spot nods and stands up. "Let's go blend in."

Jinx chuckles. "You're a cross between a villain and a hero."

"Whatever." He runs towards the crowd. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

He purposely shoves Argent out his way.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" He runs and 'accidentally' kicks Beast Boy.

Jinx begins screaming and running around, stealthily snapping her fingers and causing more damage.

The workers all run towards the helicopter, most making it before it takes off.

Herald hasn't stopped playing his trumpet, Pantha was cursing up a storm, Jericho was being cursed at by Pantha, and Aqualad was being held onto by the girls.

Herald stops playing and sees the helicopter.

"Damn." He walks over to the group of girls and blows his horn.

They yelp and run away.

Raven glares at him.

"Go away."

He ignores her and looks at Aqualad.

"They left. We're stuck here."

Aqualad's eyes dart around.

"I'm swi-"

Raven slams him into a tree with her powers.

"Oops."

Starfire grins. "Glorious."

Herald faceplams. "I need to get off this island." He runs over to Pantha. "Stop yelling at Jericho! They left."

Her face goes blank. Then she begins screaming in Spanish.

**Attention remaining workers. You know what to do in a case like this. We'll be back for you tomorrow.**

Pantha stomps away, heading for the trees.

Jericho follows in the same direction.

Herald sighs, walks over to Aqualad's limp body.

"I'm not paid enough."

He flings Aqualad onto his shoulder and groans.

"Where are you going with him?!" Terra shouts.

Herald shakes his head and walks away, Aqualad weighing him down a bit.

Hot Spot and Jinx look at each other and grin.


	12. F You!

**Nkcandygirl**: Thank you.

**Ihatekoledude**: Pantha's one scary chick.

**StormiXbaby**: Raven gets what she wants the hard way. Even if he ends up with a concussion.

**SaphireDragon15**: Thank you. Being a late reader isn't that big a deal because I update late.

* * *

**Umm... This should really be seen by you viewers 'cause it's totally epic! Okay, okay. Let's see what our workers are doing.**

The three guys are huddled up in a corner of the cabin as Pantha rages on.

"How am I supposed to stay on this damn island with these f***ing greedy a** teens? They're a bunch of f***ing animals! I'll claw someone's a** up if they f*** with me!"

She toggles back to Spanish, stomping about.

Herald, feeling bold, stands up.

Aqualad pulls him down.

"Stay out her way."

Herald stands up again.

"She's gonna screw with my eardrums, man. I decided to stop being a wuss and reason with her."

Jericho shakes his head solemnly, saying a silent prayer.

Aqualad sighs. "Go ahead and kill yourself."

"Voy a lastimar a alguien por aquí!"

Herald slowly approaches, covering his face.

"Pantha... Pantha... Pantha!"

Pantha stops her ranting and glares at him.

"Si?" She growls.

He crosses his arms.

"Do you mind calming down?"

Pantha smiles. "Sure."

The boys jaw's drops.

"Seriously?"

She scowls again.

"F*** no! How do expect me to stay calm in a f***king situation like this?"

Aqualad shakes his head at Herald.

Herald sweatdrops. "Umm... Yoga or something?"

Her mask narrows. "Yoga?! The f*** do I need yoga for? You know what I need? To punch someone! Now don't make me fling your a** out the window."

She realizes something.

"YOU HAVE YOU DAMN TRUMPET! GET US OFF THIS ISLAND OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU, YOU DUMBA**!"

Herald backs away and covers his face.

"I need to know our location first. I'm not sure where the hell we are."

Pantha slumps to the floor and curses in both Spanish and English.

Jericho takes a chance and crawls over to her.

He hugs her.

Pantha bursts into tears.

"Esto apesta!"

The guys all look at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't this island is that bad." Herald says.

Aqualad raises an eyebrow.

"Those girls almost killed me! Damn."  
Pantha wipes her face.

"I was planning on going to the salon. You know what happens to my hair when it isn't combed? It tangles!"

Jericho points to the wooden dresser.

" I'm not combing a hair with that carved comb so I can get splinters every time I touch my hair! It isn't even carved right! What? They couldn't afford the 99 cent store brand? F*** this!"

"It's not that bad." Herald says.

Aqualad jumps into action and tries to hold Pantha back.

"Run, Herald. Run!"

Herald walks over to a chair and grabs his trumpet, chilling.

**Hey! We just reviewed the tape from yesterday! JINX AND HOT SPOT! YOU GUYS ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!**

{Cut to camp where everyone is staring at the mentioned troublemakers}

Hot Spot frowns. "I don't give a f*** if you send me home. I didn't even want to be here!"

Jinx nods. "Same here! F*** my parole officer!"

"Yeah and f*** my therapist!"

The other campers stared at them.

Jinx shrugs. "And f*** all of you! You too, Hot Spot!"

"F*** you too Jinx!"

They start laughing.

Jinx points towards the bushes. "F*** all these trees!"

Hot Spot points to the tents. "F*** those pieces of s*** they have us sleeping in!"

Terra gets pointed to by Jinx. "F*** my tent mate!"

Terra frowns.

Hot Spot points to Beast Boy. "And f*** her boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy blushes. "We aren't dating."

Jinx points to Kid Flash. "F*** that cute dorky looking guy!"

Kid Flash smirks."She called me cute."

Hot Spot pointed to Argent. "And f*** that girl's sexy a** accent!"

Argent blushes.

Jinx points at Starfire. "F*** her bitchiness!"

Starfire flips her hair.

Hot Spot points to Bumblebee. "And f*** her attitude!"

Bumblebee rolls her eyes. "Crazies."

Jinx points to Robin. "And f*** the guy she f***ed in the bushes yesterday!"

Everyone gasps.

Bumblebee jumps up as Robin jumps up.

"We didn't do anything!" They shout.

Starfire glares at Bumblebee.

Hot Spot points to Raven. "F*** that strange a** goth girl!"

Raven growls.

Jinx points to Cyborg. "F*** that guy and the girlfriend he's always mentioning!"

"Not my baby!" Cyborg shouts.

Hot Spot points to Speedy. "F*** that vain guy who thinks he's what's hot!"

Speedy rubs his hair. "'Cause I am!"

Jinx stands up. "F*** all of you, because you are all hated. I hope all the viewers come here and knock the s*** of you all because you SUCK!"

Hot Spot huffs. "And if anyone has something to say then speak up. I'm not afraid to go to jail for harming someone. I'll get out in a week anyway!"

Everyone looks away, knowing the dangers of messing with lunatics.  
**You guys aren't going home! You'll just be forced to go on all upcoming activities. You might as well say sorry...**

Jinx scoffs. "I'm not saying sorry for s***. I would have done this anyway."

Hot Spot spits. "They should say sorry to us for being such bumbling idiots!

{Cuts to frowning Sammy}

**Whatever! End of this episode. See ya next time!**


	13. Judgemental

**Ihatekoledude**:Heh, it was pretty bad.

**Battlemo**: Thanks, dude.

**Nkcandygirl**: I don't mind if ya do. It makes me want to update.

**Guest**: I am so sorry.

1st: I will hurt someone around here!

2nd: This sucks!

**Purpleraven23**: *Bows* I really hoped people liked it.

**Belzy 2.0**: Your review gave me an idea for this chap.

**RisingStar303**: Thanks! Not a big fan of it, but it'll be a pairing for a small while.

**StormiXbaby**: 'Cause they're awesome? Hee, and this chap has more of it.

* * *

Hot Spot sits on log, carving something with a knife.

He looks at the stake he just carved and adds it to the pile of other stakes.

Terra crawls out her tent and stands up.

"Good morning, H-" She stares at the sharp objects.

Hot Spot looks up, the knife pointing in her direction.

"What?"

She runs back to her tent.

Jinx begins shouting, kicking Terra out.

"Oh crap!"

Terra stands and trips, falling onto the tent to her right.

Beast Boy crawls out.

"Dude!"

Terra shushes him, pointing to Hot Spot who gives them a strange look.

Beast Boy's eyes widen. "Where he get a knife from?!"

Terra shrugs. "And he's making more sharp things... Go in the tent!"

"And you?"

"What is wrong with you two? Setting up a little get together in my tent?" Hot Spot yells over to them.

Terra shakes her head and eases herself towards the opposite logs.

Beast Boy joins her.

They watch Hot Spot carve pieces of wood roughly.

"You guys have been watching me for five minutes." He throws a stake to his left. "Do you want something?"

They both shake their heads quickly.

Kid Flash crawls out the tent.

Before he can stand, he sees Hot Spot and crawls back in.

The tent shakes a bit and Speedy sticks his head out.

"It's true!"

Hot Spot frowns at him. "What?"

Speedy's head pops back in, the tent shakes, and Kid Flash runs to Beast Boy's side.

"H-Hi guys."

The other two respond nervously, Hot Spot ignoring.

**Gooooooodmorning contestants! And angry workers... Contestants wake up and stay up! Workers... you know what to do.**

Speedy crawls out his tent uneasily, looking at the knife in the crazy dude's hand.

Cyborg crawls out as Robin crawls out.

Robin spots the knife and heads in direction of the wilderness.

Cyborg grins.

"MORNING!" He shouts.

Hot Spot points the knife at him.

"I have a headache... shut up."

Cyborg hurries over to the opposite log.

"How he get a weapon?"

Terra, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Speedy shrugged.

"And he's making more." Terra whispers.

"I'm not prepared to get my human side scratched up."

Speedy scoffs. "That's nothing. I'm not prepared to lose all this shmexiness."

Starfire crawls out, Bumblebee close behind.

Hot Spot points the knife at them.

"If you queen bitches make my headache worse, I promise..."

Their eyes widen and they join the crowd, sitting on the floor.

Jinx crawls out angrily.

"I can't get no sleep? F***!"

She stands and look between Hot Spot and the group.

Jinx walks over to the group.

"You wusses have powers. The f***?"

Kid Flash shakes his head. "Yes, but he's crazy. He may not be able to catch me, but will get me the next day as I sleep. I'm taking no chances."

Jinx sighs and walks in the direction of the potty.

Raven morphs out the tent.

"Why are you so extra?" Bumblebee asks her.

Raven rolls her eyes and looks around.

She spots the knife.

Raven floats backwards towards the crowd.

"Is he okay?" Raven deadpans, looking at Hot Spot.

Everyone shrugs and begin muttering at once.

Hot Spot begins whistling as he carved.

Argent crawls out her tent.

"Kia ora, mates! Sorry I took so long. I had to use one of those sticks to clean my teeth, but it got stuck between. I feel like a manus. But hey, I'm from big smoke. I'm not used to li- "

"Damn are you talkative." Hot Spot cuts her off, still whittling.

Argent looks at him. "Gidday, Mr. Whinger. Where did you get that knife from?"

He looks up and at everyone. "Well earlier I was walking by the plane rubble and found it there." He looks around. "I don't know where the cameras are, but I wanna say f*** you Dr. Depot because I found a sharp object. And look, I'm surrounded by 15 sharp objects now. TAKE THAT AND SHOVE IT!"

He began twisting the knife in his hand.

All were disturbed.

{Cut to Raven in booth}

" He sure is unstable. Even I'm not that crazy."

{Back to camp}

Jinx came back.

"What's Sugar Plum doing up? Shouldn't she be sitting with the punks?"

Argent folds her arms. "I may be a Punk but I am no punk."

Jinx walks over to the 'punk' side, smirking.

"I'm not f***ing with him right now."

Even though he's cool, she has to admit he has issues.

Argent points to Hot Spot and looks at everyone. "You all are away with the fairies. He isn't intimidating!"

"Come here." Hot Spot directed.

She proudly walks over.

He grabs one of her arms and slices one of her sleeves.

"Hey!"

He slices the other one.

Everyone's eyes widen but they keep their mouths shut.

Argent shakes the sleeves off her.

"That actually feels better."

Hot Spot goes back to carving a stick.

"Duh. Were you that dumb to not think of removing the useless 'accessories'? You people are idiots."

She frowns. The grins.

"You were nice... You were actually nice for once. I think... Never mind."

"You like him!" Starfire shouts.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOUTING?!" Hot Spot shouts.

They all shut up.

He looks back at the blushing Argent.

"You're getting annoying. Go sit somewhere."

Argent sat right next to him.

"Do you want to be cut?" Hot Spot asks her.

She nods. "Do you want to be pounded to a pulp by my giant fist?" Then she chuckles. "Gizza break with your agro crap."

"Aggravation? You people aggravate me. Shoo. Go away annoying person."

Argent ignored him.

"What are you making stakes for?"

He grunted. "Do you quit? It's none of your business until I'm done."

A squirrel hops off the tree overhead and in the middle of the circle.

Hot Spot stops what he's doing and looks at it.

"A squirrel."

Beast Boy gasps. "He's gonna do something crazy."

Hot Spot starts making clicking noises, waving it over with the knife.

"He's gonna kill it for fun." Speedy mumbles.

Beast Boy chokes on air.

Jinx starts laughing. "That's cruel, but this Green Bean choking is gold!"

The squirrel moves closer to Hot Spot.

Beast Boy turns to the same type of squirrel and starts chattering.

The squirrel ignores him and jumps into Hot Spot's lap.

He puts the knife down and pets it.

"You're such a cute squirrel. Aww. With your puffy cheeks and fluffy fur and that cute wittle nose."

He contiunued cooing at the squirrel.

Everyone stares at him in amazement.

Hot Spot remembers everyone else and puts the squirrel down.

"The f*** are you all looking at? Just because I like the squirrel doesn't mean I hate you all any less... Well, I don't hate Jinx. She's okay. But stop looking at me! A**holes."

He went back to whittling.

"And I'm making hunting sticks so you dumb a**es can stop complaining about how f***ing hard it is to pick some damn berries!"

Argent laughs. "Don't judge a book by it's cover!"

"What was that?" Hot Spot asks rudely.

"Nothing, Mr. Whinger." She chuckles.


	14. News

**Guestperson**: Not squirrels. Cute animals.

**Nkcandygirl**: I love HotGent. In the original comics they were best friends. But I don't compare these to the comics because in the comics, Argent was from New Jersey... BBRAE? Next chapter.

**Daughter of Hades99**: Kid Flash/Jinx? Next chapter.

**Maddielove95**: A little of both but BBRae in the end.

**Guest**: No, Hot Spot the cute animal lover. I got it from 'Titans Go'... #17 I think.

**Kyd Wykkyd-Raven**: Thank you!

* * *

Pantha, Herald, and Jericho walk into the camp around dawn.

Herald rubs his mask. "Why doesn't the pretty boy have to come wake them up?"

**The girls are likely to kill him. Can't have that happening.**

Pantha growls. "Let's just get this over with."

Jericho starts throwing pebbles at the tents.

Herald blows his horn.

"GET UP, LAZYBONES! GET UP!" Pantha shouts.

They all stumble out their tents at the same time, trying to avoid the pebbles.

Speedy chuckles before he spots the trumpet.

He walks over, grabs the instrument, and throws it.

Everyone stops all talk and stare at them.

Herald stares at Speedy, looks towards his trumpet, and glares back at Speedy.

"Not cool, dude."

"Go get it then." Speedy grumbles.

Herald looks towards his trumpet and back at Speedy coolly.

Then he frowns.

"Not cool!"

Then he ran towards his trumpet.

"Am I the only one who thinks his voice is the sexy?" Starfire asks.

The other girls shake their heads.

"Relaxed aura." Raven deadpans.

"I share a cabin with him. Trust me, the boy is cool." Pantha whispers.

The guys roll their eyes.

Jericho sticks his tongue out and silently gags.

**Enough of your discussions. Pantha, Herald... go chill somewhere. Jericho stay! You have the papers... I have a challenge for you contestants.**

Herald quickly grabs an arrow from Speedy's bag and throws it before walking off.

"Fetch."

Speedy groans. "It's too far."

He looks at Argent. "Hey hottie with the accent. Can you please use your powers to get that?"

Argent finishes running her fingers through her spikes.

"Nope."

Speedy turns to Kid Flash. "Ple-"

"That's the attitude that will lead to you with no money." Kid Flash says.

**Please! I have a competition for you all!**

They all listen.

**It is a quest. I will separate you in teams. Jericho there will hand out the list of items that these teams should find. It all depends on how well you guys work together. So here's the teams.**

**Raven and Beast Boy**

Beast Boy shivers as Raven growls.

**Starfire and Robin**

Robin shrugs.

Starfire looks at the other girls and winks insultingly.

**Kid Flash and Jinx**

Jinx raises an eyebrow. "The goofy kid?"

Kid Flash grins. "The cute chick with horns?"

**Argent and Hot Spot**

Argent smirks. "We get along so well."

"Do you hate me?! She's freaking annoying!"

Speedy chuckles. "We'll just get you a squirrel."

Hot Spot frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like squirrels right?"

"I like animals. Not squirrels only. So get the f***ing straight!"

**Uh?... Cyborg and Terra.**

Terra grins. "Cy is awesome!"

Cyborg laughs. "Nah, you are little lady."

"We get along. That's awesome!"

Cyborg nods.

**Bumblebee and Speedy**

Bumblebee sucks her teeth. "You pair me with the self-centered a**hole?"

Speedy smirks. "But you're a self-centered bitch?"

Everyone laughs.

Bumblebee scowls. "Ha ha. So frickin' funny."

{Cut to Bumblebee in booth}

She scowls. "So what if I love myself. Isn't everyone supposed to love m- themselves?"

Bee cracks her knuckles. "I have a feeling I'm going to be f***ing up Rushy today... I mean Speedy."

{Back to camp}

Jericho hurriedly distributes the sheets to the teams.  
**If you look at the list you'll see that I'm searching for the largest jade you can find, a huge egg, 3 a gallon of the freshest water you can find. When the list is complete meet my friend at the top of the mountain. Good luck!**

Jericho scurries off, seeing his work is done.

Some begin complaining.

Terra grabs Cyborg by his metal arm.

"C'mon." She whispers.

"Spotty!" Argent yells, trying to drag Hot Spot.

The others were wondering how she does it. He has a few complications, yet she stays trying for his attention.

"Leave me alone!" Hot Spot snaps.

Jinx snickers before being dragged away at top speed by Kid Flash.

The all begin to part ways, looking for the items.


	15. Challenge

**StormiXbaby**: Well, here's what's next.

**I like funny**: A little hard to read, dude, but I think I managed. Okay, Bee is a little self-centered. And yes, Terra is resourceful.

**Guestperson**: Hee hee, I've been to lazy to do one.

**Pepperfan**1: There will be SpeedyBee... Jerald is most likely not happening in this story.

**Teen titan lover**: After the challenge.

* * *

[Argent and Hot Spot]

"These things are clearly located near the mountain."

Hot Spot glares at her. "I'm not digging around a mountain."

Argent puts her hand on her hips. "Why not?"

"Mountains have snow. I dislike snow and I don't want to be in it longer than I have to."

Argent mutters, "You're such a prick."

Hot Spot stops. "What was that, _Argent_?"

"Stop being such a jacka** and let's go up the mountain... Will it kill you?"

Hot Spot narrows his eyes and shrugs. "I don't know. There are no instructions for my powers."

She grabs his arm and tugs. "Well let's just see. Those bastards didn't give me instructions, but I experiment."

He honestly does not care what she's talking about.

"If I feel like I'm about to die, I'm taking you with me. All it takes is a flame."

[Kid Flash and Jinx]

"SLOW DOWN!" Jinx screams as Kid Flash runs with her on his back.

"We're going to the cave of the creature!"

Her eyes widen. "THE F*** WE ARE! TURN THE F*** AROUND!"

Kid Flash stops. "Here we are."

They look into the large dark cave on the side of the mountain.

"I'm not going in there. I'll keep watch as you go in and get the egg." Jinx whispers.

Kid Flash looks at her like she's crazy. "It's supposed yo be large eggs. How do you expect me to roll that out?"

"We don't know how big it is, so go check."

Kid Flash shrugs and speeds into the cave.

Jinx looks around for a camera.

"I don't know where the camera is. Okay, if I die I need Mammoth to search for the studio and give a all these losers wedgies. Got it?"

There's a soft growl.

Kid Flash speeds out with two lettuce-size eggs.

"Hang on to my neck!" He whispers.

Jinx follows his instruction and they speed off.

[Cyborg and Terra]

Cyborg gasps. "Girl got good senses."

They slide down the land slide Terra formed and into the jade mine.

"That's just my weak power. If I'm stronger, I bet there's more."

Terra uses much concentration to pull a rough piece of jade from the rock wall.

Cyborg takes a pen out his stomach compartment. "So we have jade and water."

She opens his storage compartment and places the jade next to the container of water.

"Let's go get the egg, dude!"

[Speedy and Bumblebee]

Bumblebee looks up a tree as Speedy looks elsewhere.

"You have a huge-"

Bee turns and glares at him.

Speedy holds his hands up. "You have a huge a**. What?"

Bumblebee ignores him and looks up the tree again. "There's an egg's next on that branch." She points to a very high branch. "They're pretty large. Go get them."

Speedy looks her over. "Me? Climb that? Watch."

He pulls his bow and arrow out swiftly, aiming at the nest and shooting,

"SPEEDY!"

Speedy shoots another arrow at the ground underneath it and it inflates.

The nest safely lands.

Bumblebee puts a hand on her hip and smiles.

"Impressive."

Speedy grins and walks over to the eggs. "Thanks. I have more special arrows."

Bumblebee chuckles. "Have any makeup sets in one?"

He scoffs. "I would have a comb before makeup... Look at this hair."

She rolls her eyes. "It's just fine. Now lets go get water."

[Raven and Beast Boy]

"But can I-"

"No." Raven cuts him off.

Beast Boy frowns. "But-"

"Stop talking."

"But-"

"Shh."

"Rave-"

"Never say my name."Raven floats upward.

Beast Boy continues walking with the water in a makeshift rock cup in one hand, and two eggs under the other.

"Just use your powers to carry these!"

Raven ignores him.

Beast Boy puts the items down.

"You made me fetch them and carry them. I'm not going anywhere until you take some."

Raven stares at him for a while before using her powers to lift the eggs. She flies off.

[Argent and Hot Spot]

Argent uses her powers to pick up some snow and hold it in a sphere.

Hot Spot shoots flames at it, melting the snow.

Argent holds it in a small sphere as Hot Spot gets a large, cleaned out eggshell. She pours the water in it.

"Yay! We did it and you didn't cark it."

Hot Spot frowns. "I don't know what that means and whatever."

Argent sighs. "Let's go get a jade!"

He shivers. "Fine. Just get me away from this snow."

[Cut to Sammy]

**Who wins the challenge? Who goes home? Find out next time on 'Let's Not Die!'**


	16. Kicked Off

Pepperfan1: Speedy's gonna have a tendency to say whatever on his mind. He and Herald already have issues with each other.

Nkcandygirl: Well, here is more! I honestly was planning to have it on a break until I finished my other story, but here it is.

Guestperson: I was planning Raven... but it's leaning on Terra? o_O... I don't know.

Teen titan lover: Terra... Terra, Terra, Terra... I have plans for her.

Note: I forgot about Robin and Starfire...

* * *

[Cut to workers on the sand]

Aqualad swims to shore hurriedly. He jumps onto the sand.

"Somethings in there and I can't communicate with it! We can't swim home!"

Pantha groans and sits in the sand.

"I thought México was hot. I can't take it!"

Jericho sighs and nods, sitting beside her.

Aqualad trembles. "I'm losing my mind!"

Herald shrugs, leaning against a tree. "You guys need to chill. Good things will come out this."

All of them glare at him.

"**I have no guitar, dude. This isn't something to be optimistic about. We're doomed.**" Jericho signs.

Herald cocks his head, translating the signing.

"Oh. Yeah, there is things to be optimistic about."

Pantha grunts. "I **will** choke you, trumpet boy."

Herald shrugs. "I'm just sayin' that things aren't that b-"

**Herald! I need you to get to the top of the mountain. Just check the contestants lists for things they have and them write down who has the cleanest water, largest eggs, and largest jades.**

His jaw drops. "Why me?"

The others smirk.

**Because I like you, kid. You're so optimistic and barely complain. I'm guessing a little cold air won't make you angry. **

Herald kicks himself off the tree. "You just don't want to deal with labor laws and suits against you. Why can't Aqualad do it?"

Aqualad begins rocking. "No no no no."

**The girls would kidnap him. Pantha would kill the contestants. Jericho just won't make it.**

Herald shrugs. "Whatever."

[Robin and Starfire]

Starfire frowns. "Why can I not do anything unless you tell me to, friend?"

Robin shrugs and lifts the shallowed rock, with water in it. "I dont know... We need the egg."

Starfire sniffs the air. "East. They are there."

"Cool powers."

Starfire smiles. "Why thank you, Robin."

[Cut to smirking Sammy]

"Watch this, viewers."

[Back to Robin and Starfire]

Starfire holds Robin and flies East.

**CHALLENGE OOOOOOOVER!**

Starfire drops Robin.

"AHHH!"

She quickly catches him.

"I apologize, Robin!"

[On the mountain; 20 minutes later]

All the contestants are standing in a circle as Herald walks around.

Herald is checking Cyborg and Terra's items off.

"Nice."

Terra and Cy high five.

He moves on to Beast Boy and Raven, looks at their items, and writes something down.  
After giving Beast Boy a sympathetic smile, he says, "Nice."

Beast Boy looks at Raven. "What's that mean?"

Argent and Hot Spot are arguing about something as Herald walks over.

"But our jade is large." Argent points out, handing Herald the sheet.

Hot Spot rolls his eyes. "Stop talking. Whatever."

"Nice." Herald says, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

He looks at Speedy blankly before snatching the paper.

Bumblebee rests her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't use you issue with this idiot affect our score."

Herald looks at her and she bats her eyelashes.

"Nice." He hands the paper back to Speedy.

Speedy smirks. "That was awesome what you did."

Bee nods. "It's called charm."

Herald walks over to Kid Flash and Jinx.

He takes their paper and looks at Jinx.

"I heard about you. Thank you for not sabotaging everyone today."

Jinx's mouth opens. "I didn't think of it."

Herald's mask widens. "Oops..."

Kid Flash chuckles. "You're gonna get in trouble."

Herald hands him the paper and slowly backs away.

"I don't blame him. I'm just a bad a**." Jinx says loudly.

Kid Flash laughs.

Robin hands Herald the paper.

"Did we do well?" Starfire asks.

Herald shrugs. "I don't know what Sammy wants."

He hand the paper to Robin.

"Nice."

Herald walks to the center of the circle.

"Can I get off this frigid mountain!"

**Yep... You really didn't have to check their papers because I changed my mind.**

Herald opens his mouth before shaking his head and walking off.

**Okay. How did you guys think about 1ou partners?**

Raven shrugs. "Whatever."

"Awesome!" Cyborg and Terra says simultaneously.

"Fine." Robin says.

"He's not that big a jerk." Bee shouts.

Beast Boy mutters, "She's mean."

"Funny!" Kid laughs.

"A sweetie." Argent chuckles.

Starfire smiles. "He's very smart! But controlling..."

"Fast and annoying." Jinx deadpans, nudging Kid.

Speedy opens his mouth. "NEEERDY!"

Bumblebee rolls her eyes. "I'm just smart."

"She's not as bad as I thought she was." Hot Spot says boredly.

Argent leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

Everyone gasps and stares, Raven included.

Hot Spot blushes, eye twitching.

He clears his throat. "Uh... Look away, you f***ers!"

Jinx laughs. "He has a soft spot for Argy!"

**As cute as that was, I'm bored. Let's get this over with. The person going home...**

[Focuses on each of the girls faces, different expressions]

**Is...**

[Focuses on the guys, most nervous; Hot Spot looking bored]

**Cyborg!**

Cyborg's mouth twitches. "Whhhhy?"

**Because you're boring. You already have a girlfriend, you're very likable despite your obsessiveness. **

Cyborg grins. "I GET TO GO BACK TO MY BABY!"

He runs outstretches his arms, welcoming hugs.

[Cut to Sammy]

**OOOOKAY? When's th next challenge? Who's next to get on the p-**

[Kole walks next to Sammy]

"There's a plane?"

Sammy nods. "Yeah."

"So why are you not telling the other workers this?"

Sammy frowns. "GO AWAY!"

Kole squeaks, running off.

Sammy shakes her head.

**Why am I not letting the workers return? Find out next time on 'Let's Not Die'!**


	17. Competition

**Pepperfan1**: It's true. I think Sammy abuses Kole a bit. But Sammy does enjoy breaking cuties.

**Nkcandygirl**: Thank you, avid reader. LOL!

**Guestperson**: Boring had to go. Thanks.

**Ihatekoledude**: Guitar fever.. LOL! Oh, bad.

**StormiXbaby**: Yeah.

**Teen Titan Lover**: I have plans for Terra.

**RavensDarkMaster**: It should be...

* * *

{Cut to Sammy}

**Welcome to Let's Not Die! I'm your host, Sammy, and today we have a competition.**

[Squints and sways]

**Stay tuned...**

{Cut to camp}

All the contestants are scattered about, doing their own thing.

**All contestants please report back to the campsite. All contestants report back.**

[24 minutes later]

Almost all the titans are back.

Terra limped back from the bathroom direction, clutching her stomach and groaning.

They all stare at her.

"Ugh... I'm dying here."

She falls to her knees and then curls into a ball, moaning.

"What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asks, rushing to her side.

Jinx snickers and walks over, pushing Beast Boy.

"Nothing to see here, guys. She just has an ache."

"What type of ache?" Kid Flash asks.

Robin puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

Terra starts crying. "Oh goodness. Someone put me out my misery!"

The guys back away as the girls approach.

Bumblebee bends over to face her. "Tell us what the problem is, little blond girl."

"I suffer from extreme cramps!" She rolled onto her other side. "It's brutaaal."

Raven rolls her eyes. "That must suck."

**Well, the anorexic is out of the challenge... Which makes it all the better!**

Terra groans louder.

**Now the challenge is to stay tied together to a member of the opposite sex. Now girls, we all know guys are annoying. Can you survive? These pairing were chosen randomly. First up is Starfire.**

Starfire leaves Terra's side and listens carefully.

**You're gonna be tied up to Speedy under a coconut tree!**

Starfire cringes and looks at Speedy, who isn't at all upset.

**Next is Bumblebee.**

Bumblebee crosses her fingers and hopes for Robin

**Beast Boy on top of a log!**

"What the f***? That's Terra's man!"

Beast Boy blushes as Terra slaps the ground, groaning.

"I don't like her like that."

Raven rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

**Next is Jinx.**

Jinx shrugs.

"Let's get this over with."

**Robin on a rock.**

Jinx and Robin look at each other.

"He's strange..."

Robin frowns at her.

Kid Flash kicks his foot.

"Shoot."

**Raven.**

Raven rolls her eyes.

"Whatever."

**Hot Spot by the lake.**

Hot Spot sucks his teeth.

"I'm losing this challenge." They both mutter.

Argent pouts.

"I wanted him."

Hot Spot shakes his head. "You really love to annoy me, don't ya?"

She smirks and nod. "I really do."

**That leaves Kid Flash and Argent on a branch.**

They both shrug.

"Fine with me." Kid Flash says, looking at Jinx sadly.

Jinx raises and eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'll be thinking about you." He said playfully, blowing her a kiss.

Starfire, Bumblebee, and Argent coos. Jinx glares at them and they stop.

**Find your designated areas and a worked will be there to tie you up. If you utie the ropes, you are automatically disqualified from the game, I suggest you pee now.**

* * *

I swear, all the pairing in this game were chosen by a game of M.A.S.H... And they aren't gonna lead to anything more than friendships and other weird shit. You know reality shows are random and shit. So, I needed to be random.

And yes, Terra has her 'friend'... The other girls aren't going to suffer through that.


	18. Tied Up

Sorry I took so long. I've been sick for a while and concentrating sucks.

**Nkcandygirl**: Thanks!

**Totally-jinxed**: I like reviews, so yes! And thank ya very much.

**Guestperson**: It will. *evil grin*

**Purpleraven23**: It is. And nope, Terra cannot compete... She has her 'friend' visiting.

**Guest**: *frowns* I don't like being compared to TDI

**StormiXbaby**: Yes... And everyone has a chance at winning.

**Teen Titan Lover**: -_-... Terra didn't leave. And didn't you read the author note at the bottom of the page? And Cy had a girlfriend.

Pairings? Hmm... This isn't the cliché 'everyone falls in love with one person and they live happily ever after'... There are other pairings in between. Like, Robin/Bumblebee and Beast Boy/Terra. Oh, and I **love** Speedy/Bumblebee. Plus, did you read the comics? Speedy/Cheshire existed in those settings, but there is an entirely different setting in the cartoon.

I don't know... And maybe someone will be eliminated... Nah.

**BookwormWithIssues**: Sure to the RobRae. It disturbs me cuz he called her a sister in TTG comics, but I'll add the friendship... Sammy is my way of adding myself to the story. Terra, um... If you're a guy, me telling you you won't understand should hint at what happened to her.

* * *

**[Bumblebee and Beast Boy]**

Beast Boy points to a log.

"A log!"

Bumblebee rolls her eyes.

"Yes, let's go sit so someone can tie us together." She says sarcastically.

She looks around. "I hope it's Aqualad coming."

Beast Boy shrugs and sits on the log. "This will be easy, dude."

Bumblebee joins, ignoring what he said.

They sit there in silence.

Bumblebee raises an eyebrow, thinking of something.

She turns to Beast Boy. "So... What's your name again?"

He sighs, the fifth time she's asked.

[Robin and Jinx]

The two were tied back-to-back after Jericho tied them up, already arguing.

"...And law states that what you had done was a felony-"

Jinx pushes against the ropes, scratching her leg on the rock.

"Shut up, Boy Blunder! I won't tell no more stories about my life, you judgmental, crime-fighting, midget!"

Robin gasps a bit. "Horn-headed, argumentative, teen felon."

Her face reddens. "You're nothing but a vigilante with a motorcycle who's leggings are wedged up is tight a**!"

Robin growls. "You know, criminals like you make me sick. You think by acting like you're bad, higher-ups will respect you."

Jinx pushes against the ropes. "You know nothing about me!"

He pushes back. "Maybe I don't want to! I know what I have to know, **Jinx**."

She sighs. "Five minutes of being tied up and I want to kill you."

"Law-breaking!"

**[Starfire and Speedy] **

Starfire lifts her hands and pushes out her chest so Aqualad could tie to Speedy's side.  
Speedy gawks at her bra. "Damn."

Aqualad rolls his eyes, wrapping the ropes around both their waists.

"Thank you very much, Aqualad."

He nods and walks off.

Starfire stares after him.

"I thought you liked Robin?" Speedy asks.

Starfire glares at him. "Shut your mouth, you fool."

"Jeez... A guy asks a question and gets the evil eyes." He says, looking away.

She frowns. "I apologize. It just isn't a subject I would discuss with a male. I heard of the 'girl talk' where you discuss males, clothing, hair, feeli-"

"Did you say hair?" Speedy asks, staring at her.

Starfire nods.

"We can talk hair..."

**[Hot Spot and Raven]**  
They are sitting in silence as Pantha walks away.

Hot Spot whips out a knife and starts playing with it in his hand.

"You like knives?"

Raven slowly shook her head. "No."

"I know you do."

She narrows her eyes. "I don't."

He shrugs. "I like knives... but not as much as I like fire. And knowing I can do anything with those flames in amazing."

Raven adjusts her face back to expressionless. "...What else do you like?"

"Animals." He says blandly, tossing the knife and catching it.

Raven looks a bit curious. "What? Eating them?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase. Cute animals... It was apart of my therapy."

"Um... Huh?"

He growls and stabs the knife into the sand. "Are you listening? I have anger issues and the cute animals calm me down."

"You seem more like a sociopath to me." She mutters.

Hot Spot frowns. "I'm not a mental case. I'm just angry. You're the antisocial one among us."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I have nothing to talk about."

He shrugs and resumes playing with his knife.

**[Kid Flash and Argent]**

They're side-to-side on a large tree branch.

"...But they're so angry. I mean Jinx is less aggressive, but Hot Spot seems... crazy."

Argent grins. "He's just a big teddy bear... And he hasn't seen crazy, yet."

Kid Flash nudges her. "Oh no! You're one of them!" He jokes.

She laughs. "Oh no, I'm open with my feelings. You can tell they keep things bottled up."

"Jinx tells us openly if she dislikes something?" He points out confusedly.

Argent shakes her head. "That doesn't mean anything, mate. If she's always angry, something is wrong. Like that Raven lass. She's insecure."

"Robin too." Kid added.

Argent smiles. "But he's sexy, though..." She looks serious now. "Everyone here has a story but we all handle it differently. A group of misfits."

They both laugh.

Kid Flash raises an eyebrow. "Robin is sexy because of his mysteriousness. No one likes a happy-go-lucky redhead with freckles and a sense of humor?"

Argent chuckles at his pout. "I'm sure Jinx does."

**[Beast Boy and Bumblebee]**

Herald walks over with twigs on his costume and a rip in his shirt.

"What took you so long?" Bumblebee asks, annoyed.

Herald sighs. "I climbed a tree and fell... Ugh."

Bumblebee winks at Beast Boy before shaking her head at Herald.

"Aw that's too bad. Sammy overworks you. But hey, you're strong and well-built. I'm sure that's nothing to you?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She lifts up her arms. "You mind tying it a little loose? I'm not sure how tight is tight to you."

Herald smiled bit. "Sure."

Bumblebee smirks as he ties the ropes loosely.

"Now I won't get rope burns. You're so sweet." She waves in a flirty way. "Bye."

He grins and walks off.

Bee sticks her tongue out at Beast Boy.

"You like him?" Beast Boy asks, innocently.

Bumblebee raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You were super nice to him and stuff."

She chuckles. "It's called flattery. That's how I get what I want. It doesn't mean I like him. I flatter girls as well." Bumblebee points to a fake girl. "Oh, your hair is so gorgeous. Who does it? Oh, really? It compliments your pretty face. Yes... But that bracelet doesn't look too good with it. Can I hold it? Thanks." She starts laughing.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Beast Boy asks.

Bumblebee thinks it over and smiles. "Sure. I'll teach you the art of flattery."

**[Terra and the workers.]**

Terra was whimpering as she lays over Pantha's lap.

"It's okay.. Calm down."

Terra's eyes widen. "F*** you mean? I'm dying!"

The boys gasp.

Pantha shakes her head. "You aren't dying."

The boys breath out.

"It'll be over in..."

Terra groans. "5 days."

Pantha shakes her head. "Sh**... I wish I had a Midol."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Aqualad asks.

Pantha thinks. "Um...Go get some pineapple, He-"

"No no no... Jericho, go get some pineapple." Herald directs coolly.

Jericho gasps.

"Don't send the sweetie... Go get it, Aqualad." Pantha instructed.

Aqualad groans. "Fine."

"Don't act like you do anything around here." Herald reminds him.

Terra begins sobbing. "Go get the motherf***ing pineapple!"

Aqualad stands and runs off.

Herald sighs. "Hey Sammy!"

**What?**

"When we get back you're giving me a paid vacation."

**Yeah... A paid vacation.**

Herald frowns.

**[Robin and Jinx]**

Robin continues on with his ranting.

"And next o-"

"That's it! I had it!" She snaps her fingers and the rope cuts.

She stands on the rock and points at the rock. "You're an a**hole and I don't care if I'm kicked off!"

**OUT... But I'm telling the other so they're inspired to go longer.**

Jinx shrugs and hops off the rock.

Robin frowns. "Look at what you did."

She walks off. "F*** you."

**[Hot Spot and Raven]**

They sit there in complete silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Hot Spot clears his throat.

"You're boring as f***."

Raven shrugs. "Whatever."

"You're so goth."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I'm not a goth. I don't follow those trends."

"Whatever."

Back to the silence.

[Kid Flash and Argent]

"...But I set fiiiiiireee-eee to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face!" They both sing obnoxiously. "Let it burn while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your naa-aame. I set fiiiiiiireee-eee to the rain! And I threw uuu-uuus into the flames! Where I felt something die, 'cause I knew it the last time, last tiiii-iiime! Oooooooooh, nooooo-ooooo-oooo! Let it buuuuuurn, oooooh. Let it buuuuuuuu-"

Kid Flash begins coughing.

"Aw shoot!" He chuckles. "Let's screw up another Pop song."

Argent thinks. "What Makes You Beautiful?"

He nods. "You're insecure,"

"Don't know what for!"

[Beast Boy and Bumblebee]

Beast Boy stares at her with his large green eyes.

"Really?" He gawks in admiration.

Bumblebee nods. "Yup. I've gotten through a lot..." She motioned to herself. "Now lean in. I'm 'bout to tell you my number one rule."

He leans in.

"I don't lie when I flatter people. I pick out their good features and then go in with a suggestion."

Beast Boy takes mental notes.

She smirks. "Oh, Beast Boy. You honestly smell like pine and I really do like it. Also you have an outdoorsy smell to you hair. How did ya get that smell?"

Beast Boy thinks. "Well, I was a dog and I scratched my back against a tree and as exercise I turned into a monkey and swung on the branches."

Bumblebee nods. "Sounds like good exercise. And it gave you this awesome smell. But though I do enjoy it, I feel like I'll sneeze. Do mind moving over a bit?"

Beast Boy scooted as far as the ropes would let him go.

Then he thinks. "Ooooh... You're good."

She grins. "I know."

"How will I ever match up to your awesomeness?"

Bumblebee smiles. "Like that. Fuel egos."

His eyes widen. "I think I get it."

"The master has taught you well." She jokes.

Beast Boy gasps. "You have a sense of humor? Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure..."

**[Speedy and Starfire]**

"... And then you repeat it."

Starfire nods. "I know of the wash, rinse, and repeat."

"I can tell. Your hair is gorgeous. Not as beautiful as mine, but still nice."

Starfire frowns. "Maybe."

"And you're hot... not as hot as me but hot."

She folds her arms. "How can you compare our looks when you are a male and I am a female."

"Easily," Speedy puts up a finger. "They will say, there goes that hot guy with his not as hot girlfriend."

She looks disgusted. "I am not your girlfriend."

"I didn't say your are. I don't wanna date you. I was only giving a-"

"Why would you not date me?"

Speedy rolls his eyes. "You said you aren't my girlfriend and you aren't my type."

"Because I am not Human?" Starfire asks, glaring at him.

He grimaces. "No, never that,"

Starfire crosses her arms. "Never a non-human?"

"Don't get it confused. I said-"

"So I am always confused? X'hal, I cannot deal with this."

She ripped the ropes and flew up.

"Would you date me or not?!" Speedy calls.

She scowls. "Ew. Never would I date someone of your type."

Speedy rolls his eyes. "Bitchy much?"

**OUT... But I'm not telling anyone.**

Speedy sighs. "Ugh."

**[Raven and Hot Spot]**

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Raven looks around.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"I wish Argent was here ins..." He realizes that was said aloud. "F***."

Raven smirks. "So you miss your girlfriend?"

"I don't like her like that. She's stuck on me, that's all."

She nods. "You like her. I can tell."

Hot Spot flings the knife out to shore.

"F***!" He shouts , realizing hat he did.

He glares at his hands. "I don't like her."

"Argent." Raven deadpans, reading his emotions. "You like her."

He was still glaring at his hands. "Yeah yeah... Can you use your powers to get my knife?"

"No."

"Please get my f***ing knife!"

She shakes her head.

He powers up.

"I want my friggin' knife! I'll go get it myself."

"No!"

She help him down with her powers. "We are not losing because of a knife."

He tries to burn the ropes but Raven's powers are restricting flames.

"I'll ask you nicely. Please let me go."

She sighs and let go. "Whatever."

He jumps up and runs to the water, searching for his knife.

**Out!**

Raven shrugs and morphs underground.

**[Beast Boy and Bumblebee]**

"So the farmer says-"

Bumblebee groans. "Please no more jokes. I've been listening for 40 minutes and it's hot. No more!"

Beast Boys pouts. "Pwease?" He went on before she could answer. "So the farmer says-"

Bumblebee rips the ropes. "ARG! You're okay and all but you're putting me in a bad mood!"

OUT!

Beast Boy frowns. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault. Your jokes are just very, very, very, veeeeery corny."

**[Argent and Kid Flash]**

"I been thinkin' bout ya. Do ya think about me still? Do ya, do ya? _OR DO YA NOT THINK SO FAAAR AHEEEAD! Cuz I been-_"

**Please stop butchering these songs. You guys won.**

They grin.

**You can untie yourselves now.**

Kid Flash vibrates through the ropes and Argent uses her powers to remove the ropes.

"We won!" She shouts, picking up the ropes.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash yells, grabbing her and running off.

* * *

Sorry I rushed near the end. The fever is coming back. I have two new story ideas, but I need to finish this. Anyone wanna help me?


	19. Embarrassing The Workers

**Nkcandygirl**: Thank you and now its just down to the sniffles.

**Guestperson**: Thank ya, I try. I try. LOL! I'll update as soon as I can.

**Totally-jinxed**: The singing, right? Haha! Thanks!

**Purpleraven23**: People really like the Argent and Kid Flash part. I bet you're glad they won, eh? Thanks!

**Teen Titan Lover**: I don't hate Terra that much. I dislike her, but understand her a bit. In a way, she and Raven are alike. Lack control of their powers, but it was Raven's fault for not helping Terra. But Terra was wrong for screwing with BB's emotions. It's just a cartoon, dude. A very good one, but just a cartoon. It seems everyone read Mistress Madness and Night Bonding. But mostly Mistress Madness...

**KidKwik**: Thank you and yes, I feel better.

* * *

[Focus on teens in their tents]

**Guess what teens?! You guys get to do whatever right now. Go eat. Go bath. Whatever! And try to communicate with each other!**

All cheer in there tents. Raven walks out her tent.

[Cut to Sammy]

"Hello viewers. Today is a special episode of Let's Not Die. Today we focus on the workers. It seems they make the show more interesting..."

[Cut to Sammy in street with mic talking to a bystander with coffee]

"Do you think our show is cool?" Sammy asks.

Bystander takes a sip of coffee. "Yeah, but I'd rather watch this new survival show."

Sammy's eyes widen. "Nah nah.. Hold up: New survival show?"

He takes another sip. "Yeah. It's all over the TV guides, on ads in bus stops, video channels... Everywhere.

Sammy squeezes the mic. "Oh hell no... That means the host is getting paid more than me! I need to cut back on funds yet raise it so my salary could increase!"

The bystander looks confused. "Uh... yeah. I gotta go."  
[Back to Sammy]

She stares straight into the camera.

"Uuuuuh... Lets tell the workers that they're interesting."

[Cut to workers chilling on the beach]

**This episode it focused on you guys!**

Pantha jumps. "Why?"

**Because it boosts ratings... You guys are so interesting, its pays for itself.**

"You did something to our paychecks." Herald deadpans, fiddling with his trumpet.  
The other three frown and Pantha begins to complain.

**No no no... Just that, you guys aren't doing your designated jobs so what's the use of paying you for it. They're paying you still, just a itty bitty bit less.**

"How much less?" Aqualad asks, his eyes narrowing.

**Mmm... 12% less...**

Pantha screams. "WHAT?! I only make 21 bucks an hour! That's 2.52 cents less!"

Jericho rolls onto his stomach and pounds his fists.

Aqualad groans. "This surface world sucks! I might have to move back to Atlantis."

Herald seems calm... Strangely calm.

"Herald?" Aqualad asks, suspiciously.

He looks at him. "Yes, Aqualad?"

"I know you're strange and all, but how much do you make?"

They all stare at him.

"It doesn't matter how much I make. I work harder than any of you here."

Pantha crawls over to him. "Blowing that motherf***ing trumpet?! They don't count the island days."

They close in on him.

"How much do you make Herald?" Aqualad growls.

Herald sighs. "Back off..."

Jericho thumps his as he looks away.

"What?" Herald asks, annoyed.

"How much do you make?" Pantha asks forcefully.

"Money. Is it any of your concern what I make? That's my business."

Pantha narrows her eyes. "You aren't even from ou dimension. What would you need money for?"

"I live here most of the time!" Herald yelled.

"You must have done something to get a pay raise. Did you sleep with the boss?" Pantha asks, her mask twitching.

"First of all, who said something about a pay raise? And secondly, the higher up is a man!"

Aqualad smirks. "Did you sleep with the boss?"

Pantha nods. "You show interest in nothing. We don't know what you like."

Herald groans and falls back onto the sand. "Nooo... I wouldn't sleep with **a** boss, I don't care if it's a man or woman. Shoot, it could be Miss Universe, I still wouldn't."

"So you're bisexual?" Pantha questions.

"No! Who did this shift from how much I make to my sexuality?"

Aqualad narrows his eyes. "How much do you make?!"

Herald jumps up and walks away. "You people are driving insane."  
They wait till he was far gone.

Jericho smirks and starts laughing silently.

Aqualad begins laughing as well.

"Oh sh**! We need to entertain ourselves like this more often!" Pantha chuckles.

"How much do you think he makes?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't know...I was trying to find out but I guess harassing him is a great way to cope with a pay cut."

Jericho nods, still laughing.

Aqualad shrugs. "He's gonna be angry at us, though."

Pantha and Jericho shrug.

[Cut to Sammy]

"This is gonna work out well... Let's check in with the teens before I show some clips of the workers."

[Cut to the competitors]

"...Yeah, and then the tree caught on fire." Kid Flash finishes.

The others who are sitting with him laugh, even Raven chuckles a bit.

He squeezes Jinx closer to his side.

"Maybe my girl here will go on an adventure with me."

Jinx pushes him. "I don't **like** you."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Kid Flash teases.

Hot Spot laughs. "She sure is. The girl only ever talks about you."

Jinx narrows her eyes. "Says the guy with his latest obsession laying on his shoulder."

Argent smiles and looks up at him. "Ooo, you fancy me, ay?"

"No." He deadpans, blushing deeply.

"You liiiiike me!" Argent singsongs.

Speedy rolls his eyes behind the mask. "Enough of that. Let's hear a story from someone."

Jinx, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Speedy, Argent, and Beast Boy look at each other.

"I have a feeling Starfire and Bumblebee are gonna fight today." Beast Boy says.

Speedy frowns. "Over that Robin dude."

"I have 2 bananas on the alien!" Kid Flash bets.

Hot Spot smirks. "Add my 3 pomegranates to that."

Argent thinks. "Umm... I'm in. I'll give 5 aloe plants on Bumblebee and if she wins give me all of that."

"Hefty prices... I'll have to go with Star. 10 coconuts." Jinx adds.

Speedy frowns. "Well, after getting to know Bee... She's vicious when she wants something. I'll give a jade on her."

Beast Boy nods. "Yeah... Bumblebee has tricks." He looks around. "I'm checking on Terra."

He gets up and walks towards Terra's tent.

"I bet a handmade comb that they kiss before the show ends." Speedy whispers.

The girls jump on it.

[Cut to Sammy]

"Wow... Let's see some clips of the workers doing strange things when they are alone. First up is the very cute Jericho."

[Cue cool intro which cuts to a scene in the cabin]

Jericho sits on the middle of the floor, his legs crossed.

He flips his hair.

He flips it again, mouth pushed out.

Jericho runs his hand through it. The he adds his other hand to it.

He fluffs his hair, making it stick up.

Then he shakes his head. Then he shakes his arms and head.

Jericho waves his hands and nods his head.

At last, he falls back and sighs.

Then he rubs his hair on the floor.

He sits up and shakes his hair off, crossing his legs again.

[Cut back to Sammy]

"That's strange. Now let's see our heartthrob Aqualad do something weird."

[Cue another cool intro which cuts to a scene in the cabin]

Aqualad walks around the cabin, touching things.

As he touches a mirror, he turns and lifts up his arms.

Then he runs around the cabin making buzzing noises.

"Eeeeeeerrrrrr! Errrr errr! Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr! I can see into the water! Eeeeeeeeeerrrr. Look! The lost city of Atlantis! Its found! Its found!"

Aqualad laughs and slaps his knees. "No loser, you'll never find it. Haha!"

He starts again. "Eeeeeeerrrrrrrrr! Look! I see it! I'm going closer! Oh... It's just a reef."

Aqualad pauses again. "Yeah it is dumba**. That's all it is! Stupid."

He starts again. "Eeeeeerrrrrr! I'm so sad. Errrrrrr! I should sing away the pain! Eeeeeerrrr! We are never ever ever, getting back together! Eeeeeeer!"

Aqualad stops again. "Yeah, sing away the pain. Go listen to your Taylor Swift, idiot!"

[Cut back to Sammy]

Sammy covers her face. "I should really check my workers more deeply... Let's see the feisty Pantha."

[Cool intro cutting to the cabin]

Pantha was sprawled across the floor.

Then she rolls onto her stomach.

Then back onto her back.

She goes back to her stomach, and switches back.

Pantha repeatedly does this.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! GET ME OUT THIS MOTHERF***ING CABIN! THESE DUMB SH** GUYS ARE F***ING UP MY LIFE! THEY NEED TO EXIT OUT THIS BITCH AND LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOONE! I'M GONNA LOSE IT!"

She rolls around the room, kicking her feet and cursing in Spanish.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDD DDGGGGGGGGGEEEE!"

Then she jumps up.

"I can really go for some fudge now. If they have some cocoa on this island I can make a mean hot chocolate."

She walks out the door.

[Cut to Sammy]

Sammy shakes her head. "Wow, didn't know she felt like that..." She grins. "And I don't care. Let's go to the musical Herald's clip."

[Cool intro, cutting to the cabin]

Herald sits there playing with his trumpet.

Still looks normal.

Still normal.

Herald presses the trumpet to his face.

The he frowns and pulls it away, staring at it.

"Underplayed."

He begins to play his trumpet.

Then he stops abruptly.

"Not feeling it. Not feeling it at all."

He stands up and walks out of the room.

After a while, he comes back with ropes. He hooks one end to a place over the door leading to the rooms and ties the other end over the front door.

Then he grabs his trumpet and walks back over to the ropes. He sits on it and twirls, hanging upside down.

"I don't care if I fall, my trumpet needs to be blown!" He shouts before blowing his trumpet.

[Cut to Sammy]

Sammy groans. "Thank goodness I left them on this island..." Looks at camera, surprised. "Is it just boredom? Find out next time on Let's Not Die."

* * *

I was told something and decided, let me make a worker based chap. What you think?

Next chapter we learn if the bets on and who wins.


	20. More Greenbacks For She

Hi guys! Well, I'm back with some good news and some bad news.

Good news: I'm starting a new story! Well, a few new stories. They have to suit my ever evolving personality.

Bad news: This story will be hiatus. I've found that the Teen Titans cartoon lacked interaction. You know, civilians that mysteriously disappear when fights begin, lack of press presence, no important meetings with city officials, and especially NO JUSTICE LEAGUE. They don't even take trips to team up with big shot heroes. (The Doom Patrol doesn't count in my book)

The show really lacks in realistic themes... I'm determined to do something about this in new stories... I'll be back to this though. Just taking a break...

* * *

Sammy looks over at Kole and then back at her low-fat mocha soy latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon on it.

"Kole, baby. Come here a sec." She says sweetly.

Kole shakily walks over to her boss. "Yes, ma'am?"

"It's just Sammy, sweetie." Sammy corrects. "Now honey, didn't I request a sprinkle of **ginger**?" She frowns at the girl.

Kole's eye are wide. "What did I do wrong?"

Sammy sighs. "There's cinnamon on this. Do you know what cinammon does to me?"

Kole shakes her head, jittery.

"My throat closes up and I fall unconcious from lack of air." Sammy deadpans. She puts her head down. "You're my assistant, you're supposed to learn my allergies, stay focused, organise yourself, and not make any mistakes. I could've died today, Kole."

Kole's eyes water up. "I'm so sorry! Aqualad was teaching me these things. Sorry!"

Sammy looks her over. "Should I fire you today, Kole?"

"No!"

"You're not of assistance to me, Kole."

"B-but, I want money... I need a variety in food."

Sammy throws her the box of tissues that were on her desk. "I'm going to island you, Kole. Maybe you can learn from Aqualad there."

Kole thinks it over before jumping about. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll learn from Aqualad and bbe more effective than he. Let me go get G'narkk and we can go!"

Sammy shakes her head. "The caveman stays."

Kole tears up again. "Why?"

"Because he actually works... Its just for a couple of weeks. No biggie."

Kole nods. "Okay, Sammy."

Sammy smiles. "Don't be so down. You get more screen time. You're cute, they'll love ya! Now go get your things."

Kole grabs the tissues and scurries out.

Sammy laughs as the door closes. "Another 12% increase to my paycheck.,


	21. Shortage

Sammy is shown, looking smug as ever.

Her new all-black outfit is skintight.

She nods and leans back.

**Well hello there viewers! Welcome back to Let's Not Die. I wonder what adventure is in store for these teens... Oh, this season will be soo interesting. They took a little break... On the more less dangerous campsite on AhNuh island. It didn't cost as a dime cuz the island isn't all that and no ones owns it.**

**Well, now let's see how are happy campers are doing.**

Its zooming out, but Sammy puts her had out to stop.

**Um... How the workers are doing...?**

{Cut to the teens}

They are sitting around camp. They are also sweating. (Except Hot Spot, who's enjoying the heat)

And whining.

"I'm starved..." Kid Flash moans.

Hot Spot and others glare at him.

"You ate all of the f***ing food on the island! I want to torch you to death."

Beast Boy waves his hand, defending his ally.

"He has a high metabolism!"

Speedy groans. "We are going to die."

Jinx, sitting on Kid's lap, waves her hand. "We should work together to find food."

They are all quiet. Then all break into laughter.

"Hell, soon as I find food, I'm not sharing." Bumblebee says, fanning herself.

Starfire rolls her eyes and presses against Robin.

"We better hunt, soon." Terra says.

Beast Boy gasps.

Terra's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry... Let's forget hunting."

Hot Spot glares between them. "You guys shut the f*** up. I say we hunt fishes."

Kid Flash shakes his head. "I can't."

"We don't care." Raven deadpans. "I second hunting... But I work alone."

Bumblebee smirks. "Mmm."

She clearly plans something.

Argent pokes Hot Spot. "I'm with this bloke."

"First of all, no... and secondly, shut up." Hot Spot says, shaking his head.

She moves away. "I will... but remember w-"

Hot Spot shushes her, forehead creasing.

Everyone raises an eyebrow.

Robin peels Starfire off of him.

"I'll be back." He says.

Bumblebee watches him walk off before staring at Star.

"Yes?" Starfire asks mockingly sweet.

"Kiss my a**." Bumblebee simply says, looking away.

Speedy shakes his head at them.

Beast Boy stands up. "Well, I'm not about to hear you guys talk about killing me... oops, others. Murderers."

He stomps away to his tent.

"Suck my d***." Hot Spot mutters.

Argent chuckles. "You could've j-"

Hot Spot shushes her.

Everyone takes interest now.

"So on the island, you guys fu-" Kid Flash pinches Jinx.

Hot Spot glares at her. "Die bitch."

"I will one day, you sh**face. After I make I drag you to hell with me."

He grins. "I'll burn as one with the flames."

Terra gets up. "Ugh... No one cares that Beast Boy is hurt?"

She runs to his tent.

"Stupid... They can die. I'm not." Raven gets up and walks off.

Towards the river.

Speedy walks over to Bumblebee's log.

"Want to come with me... to hunt?"

Bumblebee smirks. "Don't you have that cabin in the woods?"

Speedy gasps. "I totally forgot. This island has me hallucinating."

"Okay..." She whispers. "So I stay there with you and we hunt together. Win..._win._"

Speedy nods coolly. "Sure."

{Cut to Speedy in Booth}

[Claps] "O...M...G! HOT CHICK, HOT GUY."

[Calms down] "I'm getting laid soon." [Squeals]

{Back to camp}

Bumblebee smiles and looks at her nails, frowning again.

"I need a manicure."

Starfire glares at Bumblebee.

She coughs. "Arhahar... whore...ughughuhar."

Bumblebee winks at her frenemy. "Do you know how your mouth feels after something's hit the back of your throat?"

Some gasp, Speedy coughs, and Starfire blushes.

{Cut to Star in booth}

[Nibbles her lip] [squeaks] "She knoooooows."

{Back to camp}

Hot Spot chuckles. "Whores."

"So when-" Argent says, only to be shushed.

Bumblebee stands up, grabbing Speedy. They walk away.

"Let's go find something that can repair my nails."

Kid Flash laughs. "Friendzoned..."

Jinx chuckles too. "She's working him."

"I have to make an exit." Starfire says, gulping.

{Cut to Sammy}

**Well there's a lot of secrets going on. I promised we would check in with the workers.**

{Cut to the workers}

Kole is laying by the water.

"How is the water warm?" She moans.

Pantha, who's clothes is altered, growls. "This is the fifth time you asked. We do not know! I am hungry." She lays back in the sand.

Aqualad waves his hand over the water. His shirt is off.

"I'm too weak to... Maybe the ocean is cooler?"

Jericho shakes his head.

Pantha nods. "I agree. I do not want to see those f***ers. They're the reason we're starving."

Herald, who is lying on the sand shirtless, waves his hand. "It'll get better."

"I am going to F***ING HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE F*** UP!" Kole screams.

She gets up and stomps around.

Everyone gasps.

Kole looks down.

"I'm sorry... I'm just really hungry and hot. I think I should cool myself down."

She turns to crystallized form.

"Oh my gaaaawd, I am hungry. Is it really possible that hombre ate everything?" Pantha asks.

Herald nods."I saw him. He was having some type of issue and was overeating."

Jericho whistles. They look at him.

He points to the other side of the island.

Herald raises an eyebrow. "There's food there?"

Jericho nods smiling mischievously.

"WHAT?! Why you just tell us?"

Jericho sighs. "_**I've tried to tell you. I hid it there so we don't have to run into them.**_" He mouths.

Aqualad groans. "Yes." He falls back.

"Does he need water?" Herald asks.

Pantha nods. "And how do we wake this bitch up?"

Jericho stands and walks over to Kole. He snaps his fingers.

She wakes up in human form.

"So I heard food?"

Jericho then walks over to the water.

He scoops some up and pours in on Aqualad.

Aqualad sighs. "Water."  
"Ugh..." Raven says, walking over.

She stops, and backs away.

"You're not welcome, bitch!" Pantha shouts.

Herald shakes his head. "This isn't our island."

Pantha quickly says. "You, shut your f***ing mouth."

"Shh." Kole shushes them.

Raven backs away. "I am going. I am going."

"We hate you!" Pantha shouts.

"We don't!" Aqualad corrected.

Kole nods.

{Cut to Sammy smiling mischievously}

**Oooo, I got something planned.**


	22. Up Tuh Somethin'

OMG TWO DAYS AGO WAS MUH BIRTHDAY! I'm a little depressed though... So expect a little heartbreak in this. My friend kinda broke my heart.

* * *

{Cut to Sammy looking quite done up in an all-black outfit}

**Hello there guys! Happy birthday to me! So, the islanders are pretty starved, cranky, and crazy. I LOVE IT! Great drama... Erm, lets check in with Kid Flash, who seems to be suffering the most.**

{Cut to Kid Flash near a large palm tree}  
He grabs a small coconut.  
"Food..."  
He bangs it on the tree several times until it cracks. He begins to eat, bursting into tears.  
"I freakin' love this chick... not love, but love... She's so damn awesome! But she's baaaad!"  
He lays against the tree. "Should I try? Should I REAAAALLY?"

Kid Flash begins to bawl uncontrollably.  
"I-I-I-I dunnooooooo."

{Cut to Sammy}  
**He's going insane slowly... but whatever! They really don't realize there's unlimited resources... Dummies.**

**Now lets see if Speedy and Bee are okay.  
**{Cut to nice looking cabin, slowly zooming inside til it cuts in}

Bee finishes braiding her hair into two plaits.

She turns and looks at Speedy.  
"Speedy, baby, do me a favor?" She sounds super sweet.

The ginger looks up at her from the cot.

"Anything... what do you want?"

He peeks a her modified uniform, the shorts cut incredibly... short.

Queen Bee smirks at him... "Go get some fish for me. Im gonna take the bucket you made and bring back sterile water." She walks over to the cot, hops on across him and reaches underneath it.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh... of course." Speedy bites his lip and pinches her bum.

Bee jumps a bit and hurriedly picks up her stingers.

She looks over at him. "I said you can look, not touch."

"Ah, c'mon your killin' me... just one time..."

She gets up. "No... now go get the fish. I gotta wash up."

"That a**..." He mutters, staring at her backside.

Bee chuckles, walking out.

{Cut to Sammy}  
**Oooookay? I don't think Speedy is getting any but... protection will need to be dropped on this island. **

**Speeeeaking of protection, what is the cute miss Argent doing with fiery Hot Spot?**

{Cut to Hot Spot and Argent walking towards the small body of water by the mountain}

Argent smiles up at him. "Hot Spooot?"

He sighs. "What munchkin?"

She steps over to the water. "Is this hot or cold? The mountain is nippy, buuuut... ay, bloke, listen."

The hothead scowls. "I don't give a f***... dip your toe in it."

Argent leans down and kicks her cut up boots off. Then she dips her toe in.

"Its kind- AHH!" Hot Spot pushes her in. "Oh s***!"

He chuckles. "Told you not to come..."

The punk gasps and grabs his leg, pulling him in.

He growls and glares at her.. "I'm getting sick of you!"

Argent frowns. "Oh really?"

The hot head pins her on to a corner of the spring, warm water covering up to his bellybutton and under her breasts.

"Yeah! What... do you... **WANT**!?"

Argent leans up and frowns at him. "You know you fancy me... What about that time when we were on that other island and you-"  
"I was delirious! I can not stand you!"

Argent raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"YEEEESSS!"

She grabs him by the collar and begins to kiss him. And he kisses back!

Still kissing... Still kissing... Still kissing... Tongue... Making out.

Hot Spot pulls away, blushes, and crawls out.  
"You have soft lips..." He walks away, sizzling as his clothes dry.

Argent stares at him, confused.  
"The f*** is wrong with this chap?"

{Cut to Sammy}  
**Should we see where he's going or see what's up with the campsite? Campsite it is.**

{Cut to campsite}

Raven is meditating, Terra and Beast Boy are playing with a bug, Robin is ignoring Star who keeps talking, Jinx looks extremely bored and hungry.  
"I need food..." Jinx says, picking up a ladybug and popping it in her mouth. "Ew..."

Beast Boy gasps. Then runs into his tent.  
Terra follows.

Starfire sighs. "Poor Beast Boy. It is a shame that he does not consume meat, yes?"

Robin shrugs. "I guess."

"Ah f*** them." Terra says. She curls up. "I want to go hoooome."

**Really? You guys do know that there is food on the other side of the island?**

Robin nods. "Yeah, but the creäture lives there."

**Then work together! I didn't want to help but you guys are pitiful.**

Jinx shakes her head. "Everyone for themselves."

Robin nods. "I will not aid in strengthening others with meals so they may have a chance of beating me in the competition."

He stands. "Come Star, let's go hunt some animals."

Star stands and follows him.

Left now is Jinx and Raven.

Jinx looks at the demon chick.

"You should join the alliance I have formed with Hot Spot and that foreign chick. We want to find food... and maybe we can go to the other darker side."

Raven does not budge. "No."

Jinx sits up. "C'mon... I know you like the dark side. And you can survive a creäture attack with your powers. Just join us. I know you're hungry... Or are you stashing some herbs and plants?"

"What's it to you?"

Jinx smirks. "Share with us. We have more energy with the things we find. And we need YOU for this trip. Please?"

"How do I benefit?" Raven deadpans.

Jinx raises an eyebrow. "Well, you won't be hungry which gives you more strength, I guess. Are you in?"

Raven shrugs and stands up. "Yes."

Jinx grins wickedly. "Awesome!"

{Cut to Sammy}

**Well, that's it guys! Um... The workers are doing okay... I guess. So tune in next time to Let's Not Die!**


End file.
